Leyendo el futuro de mi hijo: Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal
by KamiiLupinBlack
Summary: Un libro llega a manos de Albus Dumbledore. Todos escucharan la historia de un niño llamado Harry Potter.
1. El comienzo

**Disclaimer: Todo esto pertenece a las gran J.K Rowling**

**N/A: CAPITULO EDITADO, lo edité porque no me gustaba, lo quiero edita también el blog pero no me carga la página, estoy empezando a editar algunas cosas del capitulo 1**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba en su despacho dando vueltas, hace escasos minutos le había llegado una caja con libros y una nota, miró su reloj y vio que era la hora de la cena, tomo la nota y bajó al Gran Comedor. Se sentó en su silla y comió tranquilamente, cuando vio que algunos alumnos se empezaron a ir decidió dar un anuncio.

-Atención por favor –los alumnos hicieron silencio -. Hoy me llegó una misteriosa nota, pasare a leerla:

_Profesor Dumbledore:_

_Esta caja contiene 7 libros, uno por cada año en Hogwarts del protagonista, le pedimos que por favor: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black, Alice White, Marlene McKinnon, Frank Longbottom, McGonagall, Andrómeda, Ted y Nymphadora Tonks, Molly y Arthur Weasley, junto con usted lean estos libros, pueden hacerlo en un lugar privado (Lean la siguiente nota) o pueden leerlos en el comedor con los demás alumnos y profesores._

_Que disfruten la lectura._

_Atte: HP, RW, GW, HG._

El profesor miró al resto de los alumnos, la mayoría había empezado a murmurar.

-Me parece que los nombrados en la carta tendrían que elegir que hacer -Dijo el director.

Parte del grupo que estaba en Gryffindor se puso a hablar y cuando tomaron al decisión dijeron al director:

-Preferimos leerlo acá -Dijo Lily Evans, el director asintió y salió del comedor, desconcertados el resto de los alumnos siguió comiendo.

-¿Por qué querrán que leamos unos libros? -Preguntó Remus confundido.

-No lo sé, lo que me parece mas raro es que quieran que solo algunos los lean -Razonó la pelirroja.

Después de un rato el director entró con mas gente detrás suyo.

-¡Meeda! – Gritó Sirius yendo a abrazar a su prima.

-¡Sirius! – Dijo mientras abrazaba al chico.

-¡Rosita! – Dijo mientras abrazaba a su sobrina de 5 años.

-¡Frank! – Gritó Alice yendo a abrazar a su novio, que ya no estudiaba en Hogwarts.

-¡Ali! – Dijo antes de abrazarla y besarla.

En la puerta se encontraba, Frank Longbottom, Andrómeda, Ted y Nymphadora Tonks, Molly y Arthur Weasley con Bill (7años), Charlie (5), Percy (3), Fred y George (1)

Fueron tomando asiento y Dumbledore sacó un libro y una nota apareció:

_Por favor saquen el primer libro y lean el título._

Dumbledore lo sacó y leyó: _"Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal"_

Todos en sala otra vez tenía una perfecta "O" en la cara, pero el que estaba peor era James. Apareció otra nota y todos volvieron en si.

_El protagonista se llama Harry James Potter, hijo de James y Lily Potter._

Ahora todos se asombraron mas todavía, pero Lily reaccionó antes y con los ojos humedecidos le dio un beso a James, si bien eran novios les sorprendió la noticia de que iban a tener un hijo.

Luego de que salieron de su asombro todos los felicitaron.

_Mientras ustedes estén acá el tiempo afuera se va a detener, Pueden andar por el castillo pero no salir de el, por favor mientras lean los libros no juzguen a nadie hasta terminar de leer todos los libros, ya que nada es lo que parece._

_También mientras vayan leyendo personas del futuro van a aparecer._

_Sin mas interrupciones que disfruten la lectura._

-Bien, ¿Empiezo a leer? – Preguntó el director a lo que todos asintieron.

* * *

**N/A: ¡Hola! Esta historia yo la estaba subiendo en mi blog, pero mi compu se rompió y solo llegué al capitulo 10, si alguien estaba leyendo ahí pido perdón por no actualizar, ya estoy haciendo el capitulo 11, espero que les guste.**

**Saludos, Kamii**


	2. Capitulo 1: El niño que sobrevivió

**N/A: CAPITULO EDITADO**

* * *

**-Capitulo l El niño que sobrevivió.**  
**  
El señor y la señora Dursley…**

-¿¡Qué!? - Gritó Lily.

-¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó James.

-Es mi hermana, y su marido - Dijo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Algo me huele mal - Dijo Remus.

**Del número cuatro de Privet Drive, estaban orgullosos de decir que eran perfectamente normales y muy agradecidos por ello. **

-Gracias a Merlin... -Murmuró alguien.

**Eran las últimas personas que uno esperaría encontrar involucradas en algo extraño o misterioso, porque no aceptaban tonterías.**

**El señor Dursley era el director de una empresa llamada Grunnings, que hacía taladros.**

-¿Qué es un latadro? - Preguntó Sirius.

-Un artefacto muggle, después te explico - Les respondió Remus rápidamente.

**Era un hombre corpulento y rollizo, casi sin cuello, pero con un bigote muy largo.**

**La señora Dursley era delgada y rubia y tenía un cuello casi el doble de largo de lo habitual, lo que le resultaba muy útil, ya que pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo estirándolo sobre las verjas de los jardines, para espiar a sus vecinos. Los Dursley tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Dudley, y para ellos no había un niño mejor que él.**

Los Merodeadores empezaron a reír a carcajadas mientras Lily murmuraba un muy poco audible Estúpidos.

**Los Dursley tenían todo lo que querían, pero también tenían un secreto, y su mayor temor era que alguien pudiera descubrirlo. No creían poder soportar que alguien descubriera lo de los Potter.**

-¿¡Qué!? - Preguntaron todos atónitos.

-Mi hermana me odia por ser bruja - Aclaró Lily.

-Envidiosa - Dijeron la mayoría.

**La señora Potter era la hermana de la señora Dursley, pero no se veían desde hacía años; de hecho, la señora Dursley simulaba que no tenía una hermana**

-Gracias Tuney, yo también te quiero - Ironizó Lily mientras bajaba la miraba, James la abrazó y la besó.

**Porque su hermana y su marido, un inservible**

-¡HEY! - Gritaron la mayoría.

-Puede ser un poco arrogante, e idiota, pero inservible nunca - Dijo Lily - Además solo yo y lo chicos lo podemos insultar.

-No se si tomar eso como un insulto o un halago - Dijo James mirando a su novia quien le sonrió y le dio un beso mientras los demás reían.

**Eran todo lo contrario de los Dursley. Los Dursley se estremecían al pensar en lo que dirían los vecinos si los Potter aparecieran en la vereda.**

-Tranquila que no le voy a dar el gusto - Dijo James haciendo que todos se rían.

**Los Dursley sabían que los Potter también tenían un hijo pequeño, pero nunca lo habían visto.**

Varios sonrieron al pensar que esa pareja que tanto les costo estar juntos tengan un hijo.

**Ese niño era otra buena razón para mantener alejados a los Potter: no querían que Dudley se juntara con un niño como ese.**

-Tampoco queremos que Harry se junte con el mini-cerdito - Dijo Sirius haciendo que todos lancen varias carcajadas.

**Nuestra historia comienza cuando el señor y la señora Dursley se despertaron ese martes gris y nublado. No había nada en el cielo con nubes que sugiriera que cosas extrañas y misteriosas muy pronto ocurrirían por toda la región.**

Todos en el comedor tenían el ceño fruncido, excepto los Slytherin, claro.

**El señor Dursley tarareaba mientras elegía su corbata mas aburrida para el trabajo**

Sirius derepente soltó una carcajada.

-¿De que te reís? - Preguntó James.

-Me imaginaba un cerdo con corbata - Dijo haciendo reír a todos.

**Y la señora Dursley parloteaba feliz mientras forcejeaba para colocar al chillón Dudley en su silla alta.**

**Ninguno de ellos notó una gran lechuza rojiza que pasaba volando por la ventana.**

**A las ocho y media, el señor Dursley tomó su portafolio, besó a la señora Dursley en la mejilla y trató de despedirse de Dudley con un beso, pero no pudo porque Dudley tenía un berrinche y tiraba se cereal contra las paredes.**

-Malcriado - Se escuchó en el comedor.

**Chiquilín, exclamó entre dientes el señor Dursley, mientra salía de la casa. Se metió en su coche y se alejó del número cuatro.**

**Al llegar a la esquina se dio cuenta de la primera señal de algo singular: un gato que leía un mapa.**

Todos se giraron a ver a McGonagall quien se encogió de hombros.

**Por un segundo, el señor Dursley no se dio cuenta de lo que había visto, pero luego torció la cabeza para mirar otra vez. Había un gato atigrado en la esquina de Privet Drive, pero no se veía ningún mapa. ¿En que había estado pensando? Sin duda, era un problema de la luz. El señor Dursley parpadeó y contempló al gato. Le devolvió la mirada. Mientras el señor Dursley daba la vuelta a la esquina y tomaba la calle, observó al gato por el espejo. Ahora estaba leyendo el cartel que decía Privet Drive; no, mirando el cartel, los gatos no pueden leer carteles ni mapas.**

-Este sabe leer mapas, cartel, castigar, bajar puntos - Le murmuro Sirius a James, haciendo que este se ponga la mano en la boca para contener una carcajada.

**El señor Dursley se sacudió apenas y alejó al gato de sus pensamientos. Mientras conducía hacia la ciudad, no pensó en otra cosa que en la gran cantidad de pedidos de taladros que confiaba conseguir ese día.**

**Pero en la afueras de la ciudad, algo alejó los taladros de su mente. Mientras esperaba el habitual congestionamiento matinal del tránsito, no pudo dejar de notar una cantidad de gente vestida de forma extraña. Gente con capas.**

-¿Qué hacen tantos magos con capa en Londres Muggle? - Preguntaron Remus, Meeda y Ted.

-No se, pero están siendo muy irresponsables - Respondió McGonagall.

**El señor Dursley no soportaba la gente que usaba ropa ridícula. ¡Los conjuntos que usaba la gente joven! Supuso que ésa debía de ser alguna estúpida moda nueva.**

-Estúpidos sus calzones - Dijeron los Merodeadores.

-Tío esa es una mala palabra - Dijo Tonks a Sirius.

-Perdón Rosita - Dijo mientras la sentaba sobre su regazo.

**Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante y su mirada se posó en ese montón de extraños que estaban allí cerca. Cuchicheaban entre ellos, muy excitados. El señor Dursley se enfureció al darse cuenta de que un par de ellos no eran jóvenes. Ese hombre era mayor que él ¡y vestía una capa verde esmeralda! ¡Qué atrevido! Pero entonces se le ocurrió al señor Dursley que tal vez eso era una tonta manera de llamar la atención -esa gente evidentemente hacía una colecta para algo-,**

-¡Colecta sus….! - Gritó Sirius hasta que Tonks le tapó la boca.

**Sí, tenía que ser eso. El tránsito avanzó y unos pocos minutos más tarde, el señor Dursley llegó al estacionamiento de Grunnings, pensando nuevamente en los taladros.**

**El señor Dursley siempre se sentaba a espaldas de la ventana, en su oficina en el noveno piso. Si no lo hubiera hecho así, le habría resultado difícil concentrarse esa mañana del día, aunque en la calle la gente si las veía y las señalaba con la boca abierta, mientras pasaban una tras otras las lechuzas.**

-Tiene que pasar algo muy grande para que anden tantas lechuzas ¿No? - Dijo Molly y varios asintieron.

**La mayoría de ellos no había visto una lechuza ni siquiera de noche. Sin embargo el señor Dursley tuvo una mañana perfectamente normal, sin lechuzas. Gritó a cinco personas diferentes. Hizo varias llamadas telefónicas importantes y gritó un poco más.**

-Que malhumorado - Dijo Tonks bajándose del regazo de Sirius y sentándose sobre el de Remus.

-Ya lo creo - Le respondió el último.

**Estaba de muy buen humor hasta la hora de almorzar, cuando decidió estirar las piernas y cruzar la calle para comprarse un bollo en la panadería.**

**Había olvidado a la gente con capas hasta que pasó a un grupo de ellos cerca de la panadería. Al pasar, los miró enojado. No sabía por qué, pero lo hacían sentir inseguro. Este grupo también susurraba con excitación y no pudo ver ni una alcancía. Cuando regresaba con un gran bollo en una bolsa de papel, alcanzó a oír unas pocas palabras de lo que decía.**

**-Los Potter, eso es, eso es lo que escuché…**  
**-Si, el hijo de ellos, Harry…**

-¡NO! - Gritó Lily, mientras rompía a llorar y se abrazaba a James.

-Tranquila, no le pasó nada, los libros tratan sobre cada año en Hogwarts de Harry - James siguió tranquilizándola y con una seña le dijo a Dumbledore que siga leyendo.

**El señor Dursley se quedó petrificado. El temor lo invadió. Se volvió hacia los que murmuraban, como si quisiera decirles algo, pero se contuvo.**

**Se apresuró a cruzar la calle y corrió hasta su oficina, gritó a su secretaria que no lo molestaran, tomó el teléfono y casi había terminado de marcar los números de su casa cuando cambio de idea. Dejó el aparato y se estrujó los bigotes mientras pensaba… no, era un estúpido**

-¡Bien se dio cuenta de algo! - Dijo James para aligerar el ambiente.

**Potter no era un apellido tan especial. Estaba seguro de que había muchísima gente que se apellidaba Potter y tenía un hijo llamado Harry. Pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera estaba segur si su sobrino se llamaba Harry. Nunca había visto al niño. Podría llamarse Harvey. O Harold.**

-¡Merlín no lo permita! - Gritó James mirando hacia arriba, haciendo que varios rieran.

**No tenía sentido preocupar a la señora Dursley, quien siempre se molestaba mucho ante cualquier mención de su hermana. No la culpaba… si el hubiera tenido una hermana así… de todos modos, la gente con capas…**

A Lily se le aguaron los ojos y varias lágrimas empezaron a caer, James la miró, secó las lágrimas, le dio un beso y la abrazó.

**Esa tarde le costó concentrarse en los taladros y cuando dejó el edificio, a las cinco en punto, todavía estaba tan preocupado que tropezó con un hombre que estaba en la puerta.**

**-Perdón - Gruño mientras el hombre diminuto se tambaleaba y casi cae al suelo. Unos segundos después el señor Dursley se dio cuenta que el hombre usaba una capa violeta. No parecía disgustado con el empujón. Al contrario, su rostro se ilumino con una amplia sonrisa, mientras decía con una voz tan chillona que llama la atención de los que pasaban.**

**-¡No se preocupe querido señor, porque hoy nada puede molestarme! ¡Hay que alegrarse, porque el ****_Innombrable_**** se ha ido!**

Todos en el comedor estaban más que asombrados.

-Imposible - Logró articular Lucius Malfoy.

-Increíble - Artículo Arthur.

-¿Cómo es posible? -Se preguntaban la mayoría.

**¡Hasta los ****_muggles_**** como usted debería celebrar este feliz, feliz día!**  
**Y el anciano abrazó al señor Dursley y se alejó.**

**El señor Dursley permaneció totalmente abochornado. Lo había abrazado un desconocido. También pensó que lo había llamado un ****_muggle_**** no importa lo que eso fuera. Estaba desconcertado. Se apresuró a subir a su coche, y volver a su casa, deseando que todo fuera obra de su imaginación, algo que nunca había deseado antes porque no aprobaba la imaginación. **

Todos atónitos, ¿Cómo un hombre no va a aprobar la imaginación?

**Cuando entró en la senda privada, lo primero que vio -y no mejoro su humor- fue el gato atigrado que había visto en la mañana.**

-McGonagall - se escuchó en el comedor.

**Ahora estaba sentado en la pared de su jardín. Estaba seguro que era el mismo, tenía las mismas manchas alrededor de sus ojos.**

**-¡Fuera! -dijo el señor Dursley en voz alta.**  
**El gato no se movió. Solo le dirigió una mirada severa.**

-McGonagall - Se volvió a escuchar de parte de los Merodeadores.

**El señor Dursley se preguntó si esa sería una conducta normal en un gato. Trató de calmarse y entró en la casa. Todavía seguía decidido de no decirle nada a su esposa.**

**La señora Dursley había tenido un día bueno y normal. Mientras comían le contó todos los problemas de la señora de al lado con su hija, y que Dudley había aprendido una nueva frase ( ¡no lo haré!). **

En el comedor se escuchó algunos murmullos como Malcriado e Idiotas.

**El señor Dursley trató de actuar con normalidad. Una vez que acostaron a Dudley, fue al living a tiempo para el informativo de la noche.**

**-Y por último, observadores de pájaros de todas partes han informado que hoy las lechuzas han tenido un comportamiento poco habitual. Pese a que las lechuzas normalmente cazan durante la noche y es muy difícil verlas a la luz del día, hubo cientos de avisos sobre el vuelo de esos pájaros en todas las direcciones, desde la salida del sol. Los expertos son incapaces de explicar la causa por la que las lechuzas han cambiado su horario de sueño. -El locutor se permitió una mueca irónica-. Muy misterioso. Y ahora, de nuevo con Jim McGuffin con el informe del tiempo. ¿Habrá más lluvias de lechuzas esta noche, Jim?**

**- Bueno, Ted -dijo el meteorólogo-, eso no lo sé, pero no sólo las lechuzas han tenido hoy una actitud extraña. Televidentes de lugares tan apartados como Kent, Yorkshire y Dundee, han telefoneado para decirme que en lugar de lluvia que prometí ayer, ¡tuvieron un chaparrón de estrellas fugaces! Tal vez la gente empezó a festejar antes de tiempo la Noche de las Fogatas. ¡Es la semana que viene, muchachos! Pero puedo prometerles una noche lluviosa.**

**El señor Dursley se quedó congelado en su sillón. ¿Estrellas fugaces por toda Gran Bretaña? ¿Lechuzas volando a la luz del día? Y ese murmullo, ese cuchicheo sobre los Potter…**

-Díganme que no soy la única que piensa que hay algo raro- Dijo Molly, mientras algunos negaban con la cabeza.

**La señora Dursley entró en el living con dos tazas de té. Esto no era bueno. Tenía que decirle algo a su esposa. Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosidad.**

**-Eh… Petunia querida, ¿Has sabido algo de tu hermana?**  
**Como lo esperaba, la señora Dursley parecía molesta y enojada. Después de todo ellos fingían que no tenía una hermana.**

**-No -respondió cortante-. ¿Por qué?**  
**-Unas cosas muy raras en las noticias -masculló el señor Dursley-. Lechuzas… estrellas fugaces… y hoy había en la ciudad una cantidad de gente de aspecto raro…**  
**-¿Y entonces? -interrumpió bruscamente la señora Dursley.**  
**-Bueno, simplemente pensé… quizá… que tenía que ver algo con… tú sabes… su grupo.**

-¿¡Grupo!? - gritaron todos en el comedor.

-No pensé que podía llegar a ser tan estúpido - Dijo Sirius tapando los oídos de su sobrina para que no lo regañe.

-Te oí tío - Dijo Tonks, haciendo que alguno lance una risita.

-Solo tú no las repitas ¿Sí? - Le dijo mirando a su sobrina - Si no tu madre me va a torturar lentamente hasta que muera - Dijo en un susurro que solo ella escuchó.

**La señora Dursley bebió el té con los labios fruncidos. El señor Dursley se preguntó si se animó a decirle que había oído el apellido Potter. Decidió que no se atrevía. **

-Cobarde - Dijeron la mayoría, incluso Narcissa Black y Lucius Malfoy.

**En lugar de eso, preguntó, tratando de parecer despreocupado:**  
**-El hijo de ellos… debe tener la edad de Dudley, ¿no?**  
**-Eso supongo -respondió la señora Dursley con rigidez.**  
**-¿Y como era su nombre? ¿Howard, no?**  
**-Harry. Un nombre vulgar y detestable, si me lo preguntas.**

-Nadie lo preguntó - Dijeron furiosos los Merodeadores, Lily, Alice y Marlene.

**-Oh, sí -dijo el señor Dursley, con una horrible sensación de abatimiento-. Sí, estoy de acuerdo.**

**No dijo nada más del tema, y subió a acostarse. Mientras la señora Dursley estaba en el cuarto de baño, el señor Dursley se acercó lentamente a la ventana del dormitorio y escudriñó hacia el jardín de adelante. El gato todavía estaba allí. Miraba con atención a Privet Drive, como si estuviera esperando algo.**

**¿Se estaba imaginando cosas? ¿Todo esto podría tener que ver algo con los Potter? **

-Espero que no - Dijo Remus preocupado.

**Si eso fuera así… si se descubría que ellos eran parientes de un par de… bueno, no creía poder soportarlo.**

**Los Dursley se fueron a la cama. La señora Dursley se quedó dormida rápidamente, pero el señor Dursley permaneció despierto, con todo eso dando vueltas en su mente. Su último y consolador pensamiento, fue que, aunque los Potter estuvieran involucrados, no había necesidad de que se acercaran a él y la señora Dursley. Los Potter sabían muy bien lo que pensaban sobre ellos, y los de su clase… No veía como el y Petunia iban a ser involucrados en nada que tuviera que ver con esa gente- bostezó y se dio vuelta-, no podría afectarlos a ellos…**

**Qué equivocado estaba.**

-Eso no me suena nada bien - Dijo Marlene.

-Ni a mi - Dijeron todos excepto los Slytherin. Ahora todos estaban más tensos que antes.

**El señor Dursley cayó en un sueño intranquilo, pero el gato de la pared no mostraba señales de tener sueño. Estaba sentado tan inmóvil como una estatua, con los ojos fijos, sin pestañar, en la esquina de Privet Drive.**

**Apenas tembló cuando se cerró la puerta de un coche en la cuadra siguiente, ni siquiera pestañeó cuando bajaron dos lechuzas sobre su cabeza. De hecho, el gato no se movió hasta medianoche.**

**Un hombre apareció en esquina que el gato había estado observando, apareció tan súbita y silenciosamente que uno habría pensado que había surgido de la tierra. La cola del gato se agitó y los ojos se entrecerraron.**

**Un hombre como ese nunca había sido visto en Privet Drive. Era alto, delgado y muy anciano…**

Todos instintivamente miraron a Dumbledore.

**A juzgar por su pelo y barba plateados, tan largos como para sujetarlos con el cinturón. Usaba ropa larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el piso y botas de taco alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran suaves, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unos anteojos de cristal en forma de medialuna y su nariz era muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubiera fracturado un par de veces. Su nombre era Albus Dumbledore.**

Ahora sus poquísimas dudas estaban resueltas.

**Albus Dumbledore no parecía darse cuenta de que había llegado a una calle en donde todo, desde su nombre hasta sus botas, eran rechazadas.**

-_Muggles_ - Dijeron la mayoría, pero en especial Lucius, que lo dijo con desprecio.

**Estaba muy ocupado moviendo su capa, buscando algo. Pero pareció darse cuenta que lo observaban, porque de pronto miró al gato, que todavía lo observaba fijamente desde la otra punta de la calle. Por alguna razón, ver al gato pareció divertido. Rió entre dientes y murmuro:**

**-Debí haberlo sabido.**  
**Encontró en su bolsillo interior lo que estaba buscando. Parecía un encendedor de plata. Lo abrió, lo levantó en el aire y lo encendió. La luz más cercana se apagó con un breve estallido. **

-¡Quiero uno! -Gritaron James y Sirius, Dorea y McGonagall negaban horrorizadas.

**Lo encendió otra vez y la siguiente lámpara quedó a oscuras. Doce veces hizo funcionar el apagador, hasta que las únicas luces que quedaron en toda la calle fueron dos círculos luminosos en la distancia, que eran los ojos del gato que lo observaban. Si alguien ahora miraba por la ventana, hasta la señora Dursley con sus ojos como cuentas, no podría ver lo que sucedía en la calle. Dumbledore volvió a guardar el apagador dentro de su capa y caminó hacia el número cuatro de la calle, donde se sentó en la pared, cerca del gato. No lo miro, pero después de un momento, le dijo: **

**-Que gusto verla aquí, profesora McGonagall.**

**Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero ya no estaba. En lugar del gato, le estaba sonriendo a una mujer de aspecto severo, de anteojos con moldura cuadrada, con la misma forma de las manchas que el gato tenía en los ojos. La mujer también llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un rodete. Estaba claramente disgustada.**

**-¿Cómo supo que era yo? -pregunto.**  
**-Mi querida profesora, nunca vi a un gato sentado tan rígido.**  
**-Usted también estaría rígido si hubiera estado sentado en una pared de ladrillo durante todo el día -respondió la profesora McGonagall.**  
**-¿Todo el día? ¿Cuándo podría haber esta celebrando? Debo haber pasado por una docena de celebraciones y fiestas en mi camino hasta aquí.**

**La profesora resopló enojada.**

**-Oh si, todos celebran, de acuerdo -dijo con impaciencia-. Uno creería que iban a ser un poquito mas prudentes, pero no… hasta los ****_muggles_**** se dieron cuenta que algo sucede. Salió en las noticias. -Torció la cabeza en dirección al oscuro living de los Dursley.- Lo escuché. Bandadas de lechuzas… Bueno, ellos no son totalmente estúpidos.**

-Algunos si - Corearon los Merodeadores.

**Tenían que darse cuenta de algo. Estrellas fugaces cayendo en Kent… apuesto que fue Dedalus Diggle. Nunca tuvo mucho sentido común. **

**-No puede culparlos -dijo Dumbledore con tono afable-. Hemos tenido muy poco que celebrar en once años.**

En el comedor reinaba un aura de confusión.

**-Ya lo sé -respondió irritada la profesora McGonagall -. Pero eso no es una razón para que perdamos la cabeza. La gente se ha vuelto completamente descuidada, sale a la calle a la plena luz del día, ni siquiera con la ropa de los muggles, y rumorean.**  
**Lanzó una mirada cortante y de soslayo hacia Dumbledore, como si esperara que le contestara algo, pero como no lo hizo, continuó habando:**

**-Sería extraordinario que el mismo día que el Innombrable parece haber desaparecido al fin.**

En el comedor todos estaban ansiosos, felices, preocupados.

**Los muggles descubrieran todo sobre nosotros. Supongo que él se ha ido ¿no Dumbledore? **

**-Con seguridad es lo que parece -dijo Dumbledore -.**

-Pero… ¿Cómo pudo haber desaparecido? -Preguntó James -Digo… no es lo suficientemente humano como para morir.

-Eso es verdad señor Potter - Dijo Dumbledore.

**-Tenemos mucho que agradecer, ¿Le gustaría un caramelo de limón? **

-¿Un qué?

**-¿Un qué?**  
**-Un caramelo de limón. Es una clase de golosina ****_muggle_**** que me gusta mucho.**  
**-No, muchas gracias-respondió con frialdad la profesora McGonagall, como si considerara que ese no era el momento de dulces -. Como le decía, aunque el Innombrable se haya ido…**  
**-Mi querida profesora, con seguridad que una persona sensata como usted puede llamarlo por su nombre, ¿verdad? Toda esa tontería del Innombrable… durante once años intente persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre: Voldemort. -La profesora McGonagall se echó hacia atrás con temor, pero Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos caramelos de limón, pareció no darse cuenta-. Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo el Innombrable. Nunca encontré razón para temerle al nombre de Voldemort.**  
**-Sé que usted no tiene ese problema -observó la profesora McGonagall, entre la exasperación y el enojo-. Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que usted es el único al que el Innom… oh, bueno Voldemort tenía miedo.**  
**-Me esta halagando -dijo con calma Dumbledore -. Voldemort tenía poderes que yo nunca tuve.**  
**-Solo porque usted es demasiado bueno… noble para utilizarlos.**

-Es verdad -Concordaron la mayoría.

**-Que suerte que esta oscuro. Nunca me ruboricé tanto desde que Madame Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaban mis orejeras.**

En el comedor se escucharon algunas risas.

**La profesora McGonagall le lanzó una mirada cortante, antes de hablar.**

- **Las lechuzas no son nada, comparadas con los rumores que se corren por allí. ¿Sabe lo que todos dicen? ¿Sobre como desapareció el? ¿Sobre que fue lo que finalmente lo detuvo?**

**Parecía que la profesora McGonagall llegó al punto que mas ansiosa estaba por discutir, la verdadera razón por la que había esperado toda la tarde en una fría pared, porque ni como gato ni como mujer, jamás había mirado con tal intensidad a Dumbledore como lo hacía ahora. Era evidente que, más allá de lo que los demás dijera, no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le confirmara que eso era verdad. Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba desenvolviendo otro caramelo y no le respondió. **

**-Lo que están diciendo -insistió- es que la noche anterior Voldemort apareció en el valle de Godric.**

Todos se preocuparon y pusieron más atención.

**-Fue a buscar a los Potter. El rumor es que Lily y James Potter están… están… que ellos están muertos.**

-¡NO! - Gritaron Sirius, Remus Marlene y Alice, mientras lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos.

Lily estaba shockeada, lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, abrazó a James y ambos empezaron a llorar, luego casi todos se les unieron al abrazo.

-Tranquila que eso no va a pasar - Le susurró James a Lily, la cual asintió y se abrazó más fuerte a su novio.

**Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se quedó boquiabierta.**

**-Lily y James, no puedo creerlo… No quiero creerlo… Oh, Albus.**

-Ve que si me quiere - Dijo James para aligerar el ambiente.

**Dumbledore se acercó y le palmeó la espalda.**

**-Lo sé… Lo sé… -Dijo con tristeza.**  
**La voz de la profesora McGonagall tembló cuando continuó.**

**-Eso no es todo. Dicen que él trató de matar al hijo de los Potter, Harry. Pero… no pudo. No pudo matar a ese niñito. Nadie sabe porque, o como, pero dicen que cuando no pudo matar a Harry Potter, el poder de Voldemort se quebró… y por eso es que se ha ido.**

-¿Qué? -es lo que logró articular Lily.

**Dumbledore asintió apesadumbrado.**  
**-¿Es… es verdad? -tartamudeó la profesora McGonagall -. Después de todo lo que ha hecho… de toda la gente que mató… ¿no pudo matar a un niñito? Es simplemente asombroso… de todas las cosas que podrían detenerlo… ¿Pero como sobrevivió Harry, en nombre del cielo?**

**-Solo podemos adivinar -dijo Dumbledore- Tal vez nunca lo sepamos. **

**La profesora McGonagall sacó un pañuelo con puntillas se lo pasó por los ojos, detrás de los anteojos. Dumbledore resopló mientras sacaba un reloj de oro de su bolsillo y lo examinaba. Era un reloj muy raro. Tenía doce manecillas, pero ningún número; en lugar de eso, pequeños planetas se movían alrededor del borde. Pero para Dumbledore debía tener sentido, porque lo guardó en el bolsillo y dijo:**

**-Hagrid está retrasado. A propósito, supongo que él fue el que le dijo que estaría aquí ¿no?**  
**-Si -dijo la profesora McGonagall -. Y me imagino que no me va a decir por qué, entre tantos lugares, usted esta aquí.**  
**-Vine a entregar a Harry a su tía y a su tío.**

-¿¡Qué!? - Gritaron todos.  
-No puede, mi hermana le haría la vida imposible - Dijo Lily.  
-Además, ¿No podrían cuidarlo Sirius y Remus? - Preguntó James.  
-Debo tener mis razones.

**-Ellos son la única familia que le queda ahora.**  
**-¿No quiere decir… no puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí? -Gritó la profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando el número cuatro-. Dumbledore, no puede. Los observé todo el día. No podría encontrar a gente más distinta a nosotros. Y tienen ese hijo… lo vi pateando a su madre subiendo por las escaleras, gritando para que le diera caramelos. ¡Harry Potter vendrá a vivir aquí!**  
**-Es el mejor lugar para el -dijo Dumbledore con firmeza- Sus tíos podrán explicarle todo cuando sea grande.**

-No lo van a hacer - Le susurro Lily a James.

**-Les escribí una carta.**

**-¿Una carta? -repitió la profesora McGonagall, volviendo a sentarse en la pared -. ¿De verdad, Dumbledore, cree que puede explicar todo en una carta? ¡Esa gente jamás comprenderá a Harry! ¡Será famoso… una leyenda… no me sorprendería que en el futuro como el día de Harry Potter… escribirán libros sobre Harry… cada niño en el mundo conocerá su nombre!**

-Profesora ya que sabe adivinar el fututo, dígame ¿Cómo me fue a mí? - Preguntó Sirius haciendo reír a sus amigos y alguno más.

**-Exactamente -dijo muy serio Dumbledore, mirando por encima de sus anteojos -. Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famoso antes de hablar y caminar! ¡Famoso por algo que ni siquiera recuerda! ¿No se da cuenta que sería mucho mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que este preparado para asumirlo?**

-Enserio profesor, hasta con Sirius lo dejaría, mire lo que le digo - Dijo Lily exasperada.

-Gracias pelirroja, yo también te quiero - Dijo Sirius sarcásticamente.

**La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca, cambió de idea, tragó y luego dijo:**

**-Si… si, tiene razón, por supuesto. ¿Pero como va a llegar hasta aquí el niño, Dumbledore? -de pronto observó la capa del profesor, como si pensara que tenía escondido a Harry.**

**-Hagrid lo traerá.**  
**-¿Le parece… sensato… confiar a Hagrid algo tan importante? **  
**-Le confiaría a Hagrid mi vida -contestó Dumbledore.**

-Gracias profesor - Dijo Hagrid a Dumbledore.

**-No estoy diciendo que no sea un hombre de buen corazón -dijo de mala gana la profesora McGonagall -. Pero no puede fingir que no es descuidado. Tiene la costumbre de… ¿Qué fue eso?**

**Un ruido sordo quebró el silencio que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo más fuerte mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle buscando alguna luz; aumento hasta un rugido mientras los dos miraban el cielo y una pesada motocicleta cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino frente a ellos.**

-¡Mi moto! -Dijo Sirius entusiasmado - Un momento… si le di mi moto, ¿Por qué no me lleve a Harry? - Algunos se encogieron de hombros y otros simplemente siguieron escuchando.

**Si la motocicleta era enorme, no era nada comparada con el hombre que llevaba. Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho. Simplemente era demasiado grande y tan salvaje: cabello largo enmarañado, de color negro; una barba que le cubría toda la cara; las manos eran del tamaño de las tapas del cubo de basura, y sus pies, con botas de cuero, eran como bebes de delfines. En sus brazos musculosos y grandes sostenía un bulto cubierto con mantas.**

**-Hagrid -dijo aliviado Dumbledore -. Por fin. ¿Y donde conseguiste esa motocicleta?**  
**-Es prestada, profesor Dumbledore -contestó el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehiculo, mientras hablaba -. El joven Sirius Black me la prestó, señor. Lo traje a él, señor.**  
**-¿No hubo problemas por allá? **  
**-No, señor, la casa estaba casi destruida, pero lo saqué justo antes de que los ****_muggles_**** comenzaran a aparecer. Se quedó dormido cuando volábamos sobre Bristol. **

A Lily se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y se abrazó a James.

**Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se inclinaron sobre las mantas. Adentro, se veía un bebé, profundamente dormido. Bajo una mata de pelo azabache**

Lily todavía con lágrimas en los ojos le acaricia el pelo a James.

**Sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz de forma curiosa, como un rayo. **  
**-¿Fue allí…? -susurró la profesora McGonagall.**  
**-Si -respondió Dumbledore-. Tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre.**  
**-¿No puede hacer nada para eso Dumbledore? **  
**-Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles. Yo tengo una encima de mi rodilla izquierda, que es un mapa perfecto del subterráneo de Londres. Bueno, déjalo aquí, Hagrid, es mejor que terminemos con esto.**

**Dumbledore tomó a Harry en sus brazos y se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley. **

**-¿Puedo… puedo despedirme de él, señor? -preguntó Hagrid.**  
**Inclinó su gran cabeza desgreñaba sobre Harry y le dio un beso raspándolo con su barba. Entonces, súbitamente, Hagrid dejó escapar un aullido, como un perro herido. **

Sirius frunció el ceño e iba a decir algo, pero James lo pateo.

**-Shhh -lo chistó la profesora McGonagall -. ¡Vas a despertar a los ****_muggles_****!**  
**-Lo… siento -lloriqueó Hagrid y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo -. Pero no puedo soportarlo… Lily y James muertos… y el pobre pequeño Harry tendrá que vivir con ****_muggles_****…**

-Gracias Hagrid -Dijo la pareja.

**-Si, si, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o nos van a descubrir- susurró la profesora McGonagall, palmeando un brazo de Hagrid, mientras Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardín y caminaba hasta la puerta del frente. Dejo suavemente a Harry en el umbral, sacó la carta de su capa, la escondió entre las mantas de Harry y luego regreso con los otros dos. Durante un largo minuto los tres se quedaron observando al pequeño bulto; los hombros de Hagrid se estremecieron, la profesora McGonagall parpadeó furiosamente y la luz titilante, que habitualmente irradiaban los ojos de Dumbledore, parecía haberlo abandonado. **

**-Bueno -dijo finalmente Dumbledore -, ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que nos vallamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones.**  
**-Ajá -respondió Hagrid con voz ronca -. Más vale que me deshaga de esta moto, buenas noches, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore, señor.**

**Hagrid se secó las lagrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la motocicleta y pateó la palanca para poner el motor en marcha; con un estrépito se elevó en el aire y desapareció en la noche.**

**-La veré pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall -dijo Dumbledore saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora se sonó la nariz como toda respuesta.**

**Dumbledore se volvió y avanzó por la calle. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó el apagador de plata. Lo hizo andar una vez y todas las lámparas de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminó con un resplandor anaranjado y pudo ver un gato atigrado que se escabullía por la esquina del otro extremo de la calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas sobre las escaleras de la entrada de la casa número cuatro.**

**-Buena suerte, Harry -murmuró. Giró sobre sus talones y con un movimiento de su capa, ya no estaba allí.**

**Una brisa pasó rápidamente por los prolijos cercos de Privet Drive, que yacía silenciosa bajo un cielo color tinta, el último lugar donde uno esperaría que ocurrieran cosas asombrosas. Harry Potter se dio vuelta entre las mantas, sin despertarse. Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo, sin saber que era famoso, sin saber que despertaría en unas pocas horas con el grito de la señora Dursley al abrir la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche; ni que iba a pasar las próximas semanas finchado y pellizcado por su primo Dudley… no podía saber que, en ese mismo momento, la gente que se reunía en secreto por todo el país estaba levantando sus copas para decir con voces sosegadas ¡Por Harry Potter… el niño que sobrevivió!**

-¿Listo? - Preguntó Sirius.

-Si, señor Black, ahora vayan a dormir, mañana seguimos leyendo.

Todos se levantaron y fueron cada uno a su Sala Común.


	3. Capitulo 2: El vidrio que se desvaneció

A la mañana siguiente de a uno se fueron levantando y fueron desayunando.

-Es raro desayunar con Dumbledore en la misma mesa - Le susurró James a Lily quien asintió.

-Bien, ¿Empezamos a leer? - Preguntó Dumbledore, todos asintieron y se fueron a sentar a los sillones.-Señorita Evans, ¿Quiere leer? -la chica asintió y tomó el libro.

**Capítulo II:**  
**El vidrio desapareció**

Cuando Lily abrió la boca para empezar a leer una nube violeta apareció en el medio de la Sala y todos instintivamente sacaron las varitas, la nube desapareció y en lugar de ella había una chica de unos 19 años.

-Bajen las varitas, soy una de las visitas del futuro que decía la nota - Aclaró la chica.

-¿Cómo sabemos que sos del futuro? - Preguntó James. La chica se acercó al oído de James y le dijo:

-Remus es un hombre lobo, Sirius, Peter y vos son animagos - le susurró la chica al oído.

-Si, es del futuro, o espía muy bien… - Dijo James poniendo una mano en el mentón haciendo que "pensaba"...

-Soy Hermione Granger, la mejor amiga de Harry, y miembro del trío de oro, soy hija de muggles - Dijo viendo la cara de confusión de todos - Y no digas nada Malfoy -Dijo Hermione con la varita en la mano -. Woo me dijeron que Harry era parecido a James, pero no pensé que iba a ser TAN parecido - Dijo Hermione viendo bien a James.

-¿Qué es el trío de oro? -Preguntó Remus curioso.

-Así nos dicen a Harry a mí y a Ron, que es el mejor amigo de Harry y mi novio.

-Decime que no es arrogante por favor - Dijo Lily.

-No, por suerte no - Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, ¿Leemos? - Preguntó el director, Hermione lo miró un segundo y Lily notó que se le cristalizaron los ojos, pero no dijo nada, se sentó y empezó a leer.

**Pasaron aproximadamente diez años desde que los Dursley se despertaron y encontraron al sobrino en la puerta de entrada, pero Privet Drive no cambió para nada. El sol se elevaba en los mismos jardines pequeños e iluminaba el bronce del número cuatro en la puerta de los Dursley; avanzaba en su living, que era casi exactamente el mismo que el de esa noche cuando el señor Dursley vio las ominosas noticias sobre las lechuzas. Sólo las fotos en la repisa de la chimenea mostraban cuanto tiempo había pasado. Diez años antes había una cantidad de fotos de lo que parecía una gran pelota rosada con gorros de diferentes colores.**

En la sala se escuchó una estruendosa carcajada.

-Mi ahijado si que sabe describir a la gente - Dijo Sirius aguantándose la risa.

-¿Y como sabes que es tu ahijado? - Le espetó Lily.

-Fácil, porque Cornamenta me prometió que si tenía un hijo varón yo iba a ser un padrino, y si tenía una nena iba a ser Lunático. - Contestó Sirius.

-Si para vos prometerte es que, me amenaces con contar algo, que no voy a decir, mientras estaba decabeza gracias a un levicorpus, si, te lo prometí - Dijo James.

-Hermione ¿Harry es mi ahijado? - Preguntó Sirius. Hermione asintió y Sirius sonrió satisfactoriamente.

**Pero Dudley Dursley ya no era un bebé y ahora las fotos mostraban a un chico rubio y grande montando su primera bicicleta; en una calesita de feria; jugando con su padre en la computadora; besado y abrazado por su madre. En la habitación, no había señales de que viviera otro chico.**

En la habitación se escuchó un gruñido de todos.

**Sin embargo, Harry Potter estaba allí, durmiendo en ese momento, pero no por mucho tiempo. Su tía Petunia se había despertado y su voz chillona era el primer ruido del día.**  
**  
-¡Arriba! ¡A levantarse! ¡Ahora!**  
**Harry se despertó con un sobresalto. Su tía golpeó otra vez la puerta.**  
**-¡Arriba! -chilló. Harry la oyó caminar hacia la cocina y luego el sonido del sartén sobre el fuego de la hornalla. El niño se dio vuelta y trató de recordar el sueño que había tenido. Era uno bueno. Había una motocicleta que volaba.**  
**  
**-¡Mi moto! ¿Cómo puede acordarse de eso? - Preguntó Sirius a Hermione.

-No se, pero tenía sueños peores - Dijo Hermione dejando a una intranquila Lily.  
**  
Tenía la extraña sensación de que había tenido ese sueño antes.**  
**  
Su tía regreso a la puerta.**  
**-¿Ya estas levantado? -quiso saber.**  
**-Casi -respondió Harry.**  
**-Bueno, apúrate, quiero que vigiles el tocino. Y no te atrevas a dejarlo quemar. Quiero todo perfecto en el cumpleaños de mi Duddy.**  
**Harry gimió.**  
**-¿Qué dijiste? -gritó furiosa del otro lado de la puerta.**  
**-Nada, nada…**  
**El cumpleaños de Dudley… ¿cómo pudo olvidarlo? Harry se levantó lentamente y comenzó a buscar sus medias. Encontró un par debajo de la cama y, después de sacar una araña de una de ellas, se la puso. Harry estaba acostumbrado a las arañas, porque en el armario, debajo de las escaleras, estaba lleno de ellas, y allí era donde dormía.**

-¿¡QUÉ!? - Gritaron todos excepto Malfoy, Narcisa y Snape.

-¿¡Enserio dormía ahí!? - Preguntó Lily a Hermione gritando.

-Si, ese año creo que lo cambian al segundo cuarto del cerdo, digo Dudley. - Dijo Hermione.

-¿Tenía dos cuartos? - Preguntó Lily roja de furia, Hermione asintió, y James intentaba calmar a Lily sin mucho éxito.

-Hermione ¿Podrías leer? - Preguntó James. Hermione asintió y agarró el libro.

**Cuando estuvo vestido bajó al hall, hasta la cocina. La mesa estaba casi cubierta de regalos de cumpleaños de Dudley. Parece que Dudley había conseguido la nueva computadora que quería, además del segundo televisor, y la bicicleta de carrera. Exactamente para que quería Dudley una bicicleta, era un misterio para Harry, ya que Dudley era muy gordo y detestaba el ejercicio, salvo, por supuesto, que eso significara golpear a alguien. La bolsa favorita de boxeo de Dudley, era Harry, pero no podía atraparlo muy seguido. Harry no parecía, pero era muy veloz.**  
**  
Tal vez tenía que ver con el hecho de que viviera en un oscuro armario, pero Harry siempre había sido pequeño y muy flaco para su edad.**  
**  
**-Ah, no eso es genética - Dijo Sirius.

**Incluso parecía más pequeño y enjuto de lo que realmente era, porque toda la ropa que usaba eran prendas viejas de Dudley**  
**  
**-Prométeme, que cuando podamos salir les vas a hacer la peor broma que hayas echo en tu vida - Le dijo Lily a James.

-Prometido.  
**  
Y su primo era cuatro veces más grande que él. Harry tenía un rostro delgado, rodillas huesudas, pelo negro y ojos verde brillantes.**

-Tus ojos - Le dijo James con una sonrisa y le dio un beso.

**Usaba anteojos redondos siempre pegados con cinta adhesiva, por las veces que Dudley le había pegado en la nariz.**  
**  
**-Tu ceguera- Dijo Lily con una sonrisa y le dio otro beso.

**Lo único que a Harry le gustaba de su apariencia era esa pequeña cicatriz en la frente, con la forma de un rayo. Esa cicatriz existía desde que tenía memoria y lo primero que recordaba haberle preguntado a su tía Petunia era cómo se la había hecho.**  
**  
-En el accidente automovilístico, donde tus padres murieron.**  
**  
**-¿¡Qué!? - Gritaron todos.

-Decime que no le dijo eso - Dijo Lily.

-Lamentablemente si - Dijo Hermione.

-Ah, no, ¡Yo la mato! - Gritó Lily mientras se paraba de golpe.

-Lily, ven, no podemos salir, después vemos que broma le hacemos, ahora tranquila - Decía James mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos y le dio un beso, Hermione mientras los veía se le cristalizaban los ojos ¿Por qué su amigo tuvo que pasar todo eso?

-Hey, Hermione ¿Por qué lloras? - Preguntó Sirius, que había visto que una lágrima silenciosa había caído por su mejilla, Sirius la abrazó y ella soltó más lágrimas.

-¿Por qué es tan injusta la vida? - Preguntó Hermione.

-No se, pero créeme que esa pregunta me la hice muchas veces - Dijo Sirius mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Estoy viendo tanta gente que ya no esta - Decía Hermione mientras mas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué lloras? -Preguntó Tonks que se había acercado.

-Por nada, tranquila - Dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla -Es tan raro verte así chiquita.

-Toma, Remus siempre dice que el chocolate hace bien - Dijo mientras le daba un pedazo de chocolate.

-Tiene mucha razón, gracias - Dijo, mientras comía un pedazo.

-Dora, anda con tu mamá, que yo ya voy - Le pidió Sirius. La niña le sonrió y se fue corriendo a donde estaba su mamá.

-Merlín, necesito que venga alguien mas - Dijo Hermione mientras se terminaba el chocolate.

-Ya se, que algunas cosas no las podes contar, pero yo te puedo escuchar - Se ofreció Sirius, Hermi le sonrió y le dio un abrazo.

-Te sorprenderían las cosas que van a pasar - Le susurró Hermione.- ¿Seguimos leyendo? -Todos asintieron, Hermi agarró el libro y empezó a leer.

**Y no hagas preguntas.**  
**No hagas preguntas, ésa era la primera regla para una vida tranquila con los Dursley.**  
**Tío Vernon entró en la cocina cuando Harry estaba dando vuelta el tocino.**  
**  
-¡Péinate! -ladró, como saludo matinal.**  
**  
**-Imposible -Dijeron James, Lily, Sirius, Remus y Hermione.

**Una vez por semana, tío Vernon miraba por encima de su periódico y gritaba que Harry necesitaba un corte de pelo. A Harry le habían cortado el pelo mas veces que a los niños de su clase todos juntos, pero no había diferencia; su pelo simplemente crecía de esa manera, en todas direcciones.**  
**  
Harry estaba friendo los huevos para cuando Dudley llegó a la cocina con su madre. Dudley se parecía mucho a tío Vernon. Tenía una cara grande, rosada, poco cuello, ojos pequeños y de un azul acuoso y pelo rubio y espeso que cubría su cabeza gorda.**  
**  
**James se empezó a reír a carcajadas y todos lo miraban interrogante.

-Me… imaginaba a un… cerdo con… peluca - Dijo entre risas, todos se empezaron a reír a fuerte carcajadas, en especial Hermione.

**Tía Petunia decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un bebé ángel. Harry decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un cerdo con peluca.**  
**  
**Todos asombrados por las frases padre e hijo empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

**Harry puso en la mesa los platos con huevos y tocino, lo que era difícil porque había poco espacio. Entretanto, Dudley contaba sus regalos. Se alargó su cara.**  
**  
-Treinta y seis -dijo, mirando a su madre y a su padre -. Eso es dos menos que el año pasado.**  
**  
**-¿Treinta y seis? - Habló el pequeño Bill por primera vez.

**-Querido, no contaste el regalo de tía Marge, ves, está debajo de este paquete grande de mami y papi.**  
**  
-Muy bien, treinta y siete -dijo Dudley, poniéndose colorado.**

-¿Treinta y siete regalos y se queja? - Dijo Dora atónita. -¡Yo quiero treinta y siete regalos!

-No - Dijo su madre firme.

-Pooooooooooooooooor favor - Dijo Dora haciendo puchero.

-No -volvió a decir su madre. Dora se bajó de sus piernas y se fue con Sirius.

**Harry, que podía ver venir un gran berrinche de Dudley, comenzó a comer su tocino lo mas rápido posible, por si daba vuelta la mesa.**  
**  
Tía Petunia sin duda también sintió el peligro, porque dijo rápidamente:**  
**  
-Y vamos a comprarte dos regalos más cuando salgamos hoy. ¿Qué te parece, pichoncito?**  
**  
**Dora empezó reír.

-Ese de chiquito no tiene nada - Dijo aguantando la risa y haciendo que los demás empiecen a reír.

**Dos regalos más. ¿Está todo bien? **  
**  
Dudley pensó durante un momento. Parecía difícil trabajo. Por ultimo dijo lentamente: **  
**-Entonces tendré treinta y… treinta y…**  
**  
**-Además de malcriado i…- Pero Dora no termino de decir la frase porque su tío le había tapado la boca.

**-Treinta y nueve, dulzura -dijo tía Petunia.**  
**-Oh. -Dudley se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla y tomó el regalo más cercano.- Entonces está bien.**  
**  
Tío Vernon río entre dientes.**  
**-El pequeño chiquillo quiere que le den lo que vale, igual que su padre. ¡Bravo, Dudley! -Revolvió el pelo de Dudley.**  
**  
En ese momento, sonó el teléfono y tía Petunia fue a atender, mientras Harry y tío Vernon contemplaban a Dudley desenvolver la bicicleta de carrera, la cámara de video, un avión de control remoto, dieciséis juegos nuevos para la computadora y una reproductora de video.**  
**  
**En la Sala todos tenían una gran "O" en la boca.

**Estaba rompiendo el envoltorio de una pulsera de oro, cuando tía Petunia regresó de hablar por teléfono, enojada y preocupada a la vez.**  
**  
-Malas noticias, Vernon -dijo-. La señora Figg se fracturó una pierna. No puede cuidarlo.- Torció la cabeza en dirección a Harry.**  
**  
La boca de Dudley se abrió con horror, pero el corazón de Harry dio un salto. Cada año, en el cumpleaños de Dudley, sus padres lo llevaban con un amigo a pasar el día, a un parque de diversiones, a comer hamburguesas o al cine. Cada año, Harry se quedaba con la señora Figg, una anciana loca que vivía a dos cuadras. Harry detestaba ir allí. Toda la casa olía a repollo y la señora Figg le hacía mirar las fotos de todos los gatos que había tenido.**  
**  
**A Hermione le dio un escalofrío al recordar el despacho de Umbridge.

**-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? -preguntó tía Petunia, mirando furiosa a Harry como si el lo hubiera planeado todo. Harry sabía que debía sentir pena por la pierna de la señora Figg, pero no era fácil cuando recordaba que pasaría un año antes de tener que ver a Tibbles, Snowy, al señor Paws y a Tufty.**  
**  
-Podemos llamar a Marge -sugirió tío Vernon.**  
**-No seas tonto, Vernon; ella odia al chico.**

-Y el a ella- Murmuro Hermione.

**Los Dursley hablaban a menudo sobre Harry de esa manera, como si no estuviera allí, o más bien como si pensaran que él era muy tonto para comprenderlos, como un gusano.**  
**  
-¿Y qué me dices de… como es su nombre, tu amiga, Yvonne?**  
**-De vacaciones en Mallorca -respondió enojada tía Petunia.**  
**-Pueden dejarme aquí -sugirió esperanzado Harry. Podría mirar lo que quisiera en televisión, para variar, y tal vez incluso hasta usar la computadora de Dudley.**  
**-¿Y regresar y encontrar la casa en ruinas? -. Rezongó.**

-No va a quemar la casa - Dijo James, y Hermione sonrió.

**-No voy a quemar la casa -dijo Harry, pero no lo escucharon.**

Algunas risas se escucharon en la sala.

**-Supongo que podemos llevarlo al zoológico -dijo en voz baja tía petunia- …y dejarlo en el coche…**  
**-Este coche es nuevo, el no se va a quedar allí solo… **  
**Dudley comenzó a llorar a gritos. En realidad no lloraba, hacía años que no lloraba de verdad, pero sabía que si torcía la cara y gritaba, su madre le daba cualquier cosa que quisiera.**  
**  
**Lily empezó a derramar lágrimas silenciosas, James lo notó, se las sacó, la besó y la abrazó.  
-Tranquila que todo eso no va a suceder -Le susurró James a Lily.

**-Pequeño Dudley, no llores, mami no dejará que el te arruine tu día especial-gritó abrazándolo.**  
**-¡Yo… no… quiero… que… él venga! -Aulló Dudley entre fingidos sollozos- ¡Siempre arruina todo! -Lanzó una mueca burlona para Harry, de entre los brazos de su madre.**  
**Justo entonces sonó el timbre de la puerta.**  
**-¡Oh, dios, ya están aquí! -dijo enloquecida tía Petunia, y un momento mas tarde, el mejor amigo de Dudley, Piers Polkiss, entró con su madre. Piers era un chico flacucho con cara de rata. Era el que habitualmente sostenía los brazos de los chicos detrás de la espalda, mientras Dudley les pegaba. Dudley suspendió su fingido llanto de inmediato.**  
**  
Media hora mas tarde, Harry, quien no podía creer su suerte, estaba sentada en la parte detrás del auto de los Dursley, junto con Piers y Dudley, camino al zoológico por primera vez en su vida.**  
**  
**-¿Qué es un losogico? -Preguntó Sirius.

-Después te explico -Dijo Remus.

**Sus tíos no habían podido pensar en otra cosa para él, pero antes de salir, tío Vernon llevó aparte a Harry. **  
**  
-Te lo advierto -dijo, acercando su rostro grande y colorado al de Harry-. Te estoy avisando ahora, muchacho, cualquier cosa rara, lo que sea y te quedarás en el armario desde ahora hasta Navidad.**

-Esas cosas "raras" en magia accidental, y Petunia lo sabe, ¡No puedo creer que le hagan eso! - Gritó Lily enfadada.  
**  
-No voy a hacer nada -prometió Harry-, de verdad…**  
**Pero tío Vernon no le creía. Ninguno lo hacía.**

**El problema era que, a menudo, ocurrían cosas extrañas cerca de Harry y no conseguía nada con decir a los Dursley que él no las causaba.**

-Magia accidental -Dijeron la mayoría.

**En una ocasión, tía Petunia, cansada de que Harry volviera de la peluquería como si no hubiera ido, cogió unas tijeras de la cocina y le cortó el pelo casi al rape, exceptuando el flequillo, que le dejó para ocultar la horrible cicatriz. Dudley se rió como un tonto,**

_-No se ríe COMO un tonto porque es un TONTO -Dijo Tonks, Sirius le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, mientras que Meeda lo fulminaba con la mirada._

** Burlándose de Harry, que pasó la noche sin dormir imaginándose lo que pasaría en el colegio al día siguiente, donde ya se reían de su ropa holgada y sus gafas remendadas. Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, descubrió al levantarse que su pelo estaba exactamente igual que antes de que su tía lo cortara. Como castigo lo encerraron una semana en la alacena, aunque intentó decirles que no podía explicar cómo le había crecido tan deprisa el pelo.**

**Otra vez, tía Petunia había tratado de meterlo dentro de un repugnante jersey viejo de Dudley (marrón con manchas anaranjadas). Cuanto más intentaba pasárselo por la cabeza, más pequeña se volvía la prenda, hasta que finalmente le habría sentado como un guante a una muñeca, pero no a Harry. Tía Petunia creyó que debía de haberse encogido al lavarlo y, para su gran alivio, Harry no fue castigado.**

**Por otra parte, había tenido un problema terrible cuando lo encontraron en el techo de la cocina del colegio. El grupo de Dudley lo perseguía como de costumbre cuando, tanto para sorpresa de Harry como de los demás se encontró sentado en la chimenea. Los Dursley recibieron una carta amenazadora de la directora del colegio, diciéndoles que Harry andaba trepando por los techos del colegio. Pero lo único que trataba de hacer fue saltar los grandes cubos que estaban detrás de la puerta de la cocina.**

_-Yo quiero saltar así -Dijo Sirius._

**Harry suponía que el viento lo había levantado en medio de su salto.**

_-Ni que fuera tan liviano- Dijo Remus._

**Pero aquel día nada iba a salir mal. Incluso estaba bien pasar el día con Dudley y Piers si eso significaba no tener que estar en el colegio, la alacena o en el salón de la señora Figg, con su olor a repollo.**

**Mientras conducía, tío Vernon se quejaba a tía Petunia. Le gustaba quejarse de muchas cosas. Harry, el ayuntamiento, Harry, el banco y Harry eran algunos de sus temas favoritos. Aquella mañana les tocó a los motoristas**

**-… haciendo ruido como locos, esos jóvenes rufianes- dijo mientras una moto le adelantaba.**

_Sirius gruñó y frunció el ceño._

**-Tuve un sueño sobre una moto- dijo Harry recordando de pronto-. Estaba volando.**

_-Mala idea- Murmuraron Hermione y Lily._

**Tío Vernon casi choco con el coche que iba delante del suyo. Se dio la vuelta en el asiento y gritó a Harry: **

**-¡LAS MOTOS NO VUELAN!**

_-La mía si vuela -Dijo Sirius sacando la lengua, el resto rió por la actitud infantil del chico._

**Su cara era como una gigantesca remolacha con bigotes.**

**Todos empezaron a reír nuevamente.**

**Dudley y Piers se rieron disimuladamente**

**-Ya sé que no lo hacen- dijo Harry-. Fue solo un sueño.**

**Pero deseó no haber dicho nada. Si había algo que desagradaba a los Dursley aún más que las preguntas que Harry hacía, era que hablara de cualquier cosa que se comportara de forma indebida, no importa que fuera un sueño o un dibujo animado. Parecían pensar que podía llegar a tener ideas peligrosas.**

**Era un sábado muy soleado y el zoológico estaba repleto de familias. Los Dursley compraron a Dudley y a Piers unos grandes helados de chocolate en la entrada, y luego, como la sonriente señorita del puesto preguntó a Harry que quería antes de que pudieran alejarse, le compraron un polo de limón, que era más barato. Aquello tampoco estaba mal, pensó Harry, chupándolo mientras observaban a un gorila que se rascaba la cabeza y se parecía notablemente a Dudley, salvo que no era rubio**

_Otra ronda de risas empezó en la sala._

**Fue la mejor mañana de Harry en mucho tiempo. Tuvo cuidado de andar lejos de los Dursley, para que Dudley y Piers, que comenzaban a aburrirse de los animales, no empezaran a practicar su deporte favorito, que era pegarle a él. Comieron en el restaurante del zoológico, y cuando Dudley tuvo una rabieta porque su bocadillo no era lo suficiente grande, tío Vernon le compró otro y Harry tuvo permiso para terminar el primero.**

**Más tarde, Harry pensó que debía haber sabido que aquello era demasiado bueno para durar.**

Varios, por no decir la mayoría, fruncieron el ceño.

**Después de comer fueron a ver los reptiles. **

-Serpientes -Dijo Sirius con desagrado mirando de reojo a los Slytherin, excepto a Meeda, a ella la quería.

**Estaba oscuro y hacía frío, y había vidrieras iluminadas a lo largo de las paredes. Detrás de los vidrios, toda clase de serpientes y lagartos se arrastraban y se deslizaban por las piedras y los troncos. Dudley y Piers querían ver las gigantescas cobras venenosas y las gruesas pitones que estrujaban a los hombres. Dudley encontró rápidamente la serpiente más grande. Podía haber envuelto el coche de tío Vernon y haberlo aplastado como si fuera una lata, pero en aquel momento no parecía tener ganas. En realidad, estaba profundamente dormida.**

**Dudley permaneció con la nariz apretada contra el vidrio, contemplando el brillo de su piel.**

**-Haz que se mueva-le exigió a su padre.**

**Tío Vernon golpeó el vidrio, pero la serpiente no se movió.**

**-Hazlo de nuevo- ordenó Dudley**

**Tío Vernon golpeó con los nudillos, pero el animal siguió dormitando.**

**-Esto es aburrido- se quejó Dudley. Se alejó arrastrando los pies**

**Harry se movió frente al vidrio y miró intensamente a la serpiente. Si él hubiera estado allí dentro, sin duda se habría muerto de aburrimiento, sin ninguna compañía, salvo la de gente estúpida golpeando el vidrio y molestando todo el día. Era peor que tener por dormitorio una alacena donde la única visitante era tía Petunia, llamando a la puerta para despertarlo: al menos, él podía recorrer el resto de la casa.**

**De pronto la serpiente abrió sus ojillos, pequeños y brillantes como cuentas. Lenta, muy lentamente, levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al nivel de los de Harry. Guiño un ojo.**

_-¡Ese es mi ahijado! -Gritó Sirius, y todos se lo quedaron viendo interrogante- Seduce hasta serpiente- Todos rieron y siguieron leyendo._

**Harry la miró fijamente. Luego echó rápidamente un vistazo alrededor, para ver si alguien lo observaba. Nadie le prestaba atención. Miró nuevamente a la serpiente y también le guiñó un ojo.**

**La serpiente torció la cabeza hacia tío Vernon y Dudley, y luego levantó los ojos hacia el techo. Dirigió a Harry una mirada que decía claramente:**

**-Me pasa esto constantemente.**

**-Lo sé- murmuró Harry a través del vidrio aunque no estaba seguro de que la serpiente pudiera oírlo- Debe de ser realmente molesto. La serpiente asintió vigorosamente**

_-¿Esta hablando con una serpiente? -Preguntó Remus._

_-Si, Harry habla parsel- Explicó Hermione._

_-Pero… ¿Cómo? -Preguntó Lucius._

_-Eso lo tiene que explicar Harry.- Dijo Hermione y siguió leyendo._

**-A propósito ¿de dónde vienes?- preguntó Harry**

**La serpiente levantó la cola hacia el pequeño cartel que había cerca del vidrio. Harry miró con curiosidad.**

**Boa Constrictor. Brasil.**

**-¿Era bonito aquello?**

**La boa constrictor volvió a señalar con la cola y Harry leyó: Esta espécimen fue criada en el zoológico**

**-Oh, ya veo ¿Entonces nunca has estado en Brasil?**

**Mientras la serpiente negaba con la cabeza, un grito ensordecedor detrás de Harry los hizo saltar.**

**-¡DUDLEY! ¡SEÑOR DURSLEY! ¡VENGAN A VER A LA SERPIENTE! ¡NO VAN A CREER LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO!**

**Dudley se acercó contoneándose, lo más rápido que pudo**

**-Quita de en medio- dijo, golpeando a Harry en las costillas. Cogido por sorpresa, Harry cayó al suelo de cemento. Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido que nadie supo cómo había pasado: Piers y Dudley estaban inclinados cerca del vidrio, y al instante siguiente saltaron hacia atrás aullando de terror.**

**Harry se incorporó y se quedó boquiabierto el vidrio que cerraba el cubículo de la boa constrictor había desaparecido. La descomunal serpiente se había desenrollado rápidamente y en aquel momento se arrastraba por el suelo. **

**Las personas que estaban en la casa de los reptiles gritaban y corrían hacia las salidas.**

**Mientras la serpiente se deslizaba ante él, Harry habría podido jurar que una voz baja y silbante decía:**

**-Brasil, allá voy… Gracias, amigo.**

**El encargado de los reptiles se encontraba totalmente conmocionado.**

**-Pero… ¿Y el vidrio?- repetía-. ¿Adónde ha ido el vidrio?**

_-Desapareció- Dijeron Bill, Charlie y Tonks en tono misterioso, haciendo que los demás rieran._

**El director del zoológico en persona preparó una taza de té fuerte y dulce para tía Petunia, mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez. Piers y Dudley no dejaban de quejarse. Por lo que Harry había visto, la serpiente no había hecho más que darles un golpe juguetón en los pies, pero cuando volvieron al asiento trasero del coche de tío Vernon, Dudley les contó casi le había mordido en la pierna mientras Piers juraba que había intentado estrangularlo. Pero lo peor, para Harry al menos, fue cuando Piers se calmó y pudo decir:**

**-Harry le estaba hablando. ¿Verdad Harry?**

**Tío Vernon esperó hasta que Piers se hubo marchado, antes de enfrentarse a Harry. Estaba tan enfadado que casi no podía hablar.**

**-Ve… alacena… quédate… no hay comida- pudo decir, antes de desplomarse en una silla. Tía Petunia tuvo que servirle una copa de brandy.**

_-Termino -Aviso Hermione._

_-Leamos otro y después comemos -Propuso Lily, los demás asintieron y volvieron a abrir el libro._


	4. Capitulo 3: Las cartas de nadie

-Alice ¿Quéres leer? -Preguntó Lily, ella asintió y tomó el libro.

**Capitulo III**

**Las cartas de nadie.**

Cuando Alice estaba por empezar a leer otra vez la nube violeta apareció y con ella un chico pelirrojo de unos 19 o 20 años.

-¡Ron! -Dijo Hermione, mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del chico y le daba un beso.

-¡Hola! -Dijo este cuando ella lo soltó.

-Ejem, ejem- La tos fingida de James hizo que los chicos se separaran, Hermione un poco sonrojada.

-Perdón-dijo Hermione-. El es Ron Weasley, el mejor amigo de Harry y mi novio.

-¿Weasley? -Preguntó Arthur.

-Wow- Dijo Ron prestando atención al hombre que había hablado- Si, soy Ronald Billius Weasley, soy el sexto hijo Weasley -Explicó Ron.

Molly sonrió y fue a abrazar a su hijo.

-Bien, te presento a los que no conoces -Dijo Hermione- Ella es Marlene McKinnon- Dijo señalando a la chica, la que sonrío y asintió en forma de saludo- Ella es Alice White y el Frank Longbottom- Dijo señalando a la pareja- No digas nada de que Neville vivió con su abuela -Le susurró Hermione a Ron, quien asintió- Y ellos… son James Potter y Lily Evans- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Wow- Dijo Ron viendo el parecido entre James y Harry.

-Yo dije lo mismo -Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa- ¿Leemos? -Todos asintieron y se fueron a sentar.

-En el próximo capitulo viene Harry- Susurró Ron a Hermione, la cual sonrió.

**-Capítulo 3: Las cartas de nadie.**

**La fuga de la serpiente le acarreó a Harry el castigo más largo de su vida. Cuando le dieron permiso para salir de su alacena ya habían comenzado las vacaciones de verano. Dudley había roto su nueva videocámara, conseguido que su avión con control remoto se estrellara y, en la primera salida que hizo con su bicicleta de carreras, había atropellado a la anciana señora Figg cuando cruzaba Privet Drive con sus muletas.**

-Malcriado -Dijeron todos.

**Harry se alegraba de que el colegio hubiese terminado, pero no había forma de escapar de la banda de Dudley, que visitaba la casa cada día. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm y Gordon eran todos grandes y estúpidos, pero como Dudley era el más grande y el más estúpido de todos, era el jefe.**

Todos empezaron a reír a estruendosas carcajadas.

**Los demás se sentían muy felices de practicar su deporte favorito cazar a Harry. Por esa razón, Harry pasaba tanto tiempo como le resultara posible fuera de la casa, dando vueltas por ahí y pensando en el fin de las vacaciones, cuando podría existir un rayo de esperanza:**

**En septiembre estudiaría secundaria**

**-Un momento- Dijo Remus- Si pasaron diez años de… eso- Dijo Remus refiriéndose a la muerte de sus amigos que todavía no asimilaba- Y tenía un año, ahora tiene once…**

**-¡Hogwarts! -Chillaron los Merodeadores.**

**Por primera vez en su vida, no iría a la misma clase que su primo. Dudley tenía una plaza en el antiguo colegio de tío Vernon, Smeltings. Piers Polkiss también iría allí. Harry, en cambio iría a la escuela secundaria Stonewall, de la zona.**

-Oh no, el ira a Hogwarts -Dijo James con una sonrisa de orgullo_._

**Dudley encontraba eso muy divertido.**

**-Allí, en Stonewall, meten las cabezas de la gente en el inodoro el primer día- dijo a Harry-. ¿Quieres venir arriba y ensayar?**

**-No gracias- respondió Harry-. Los pobres inodoros nunca han tenido que soportar nada tan horrible como tu cabeza y pueden marearse.-**

Todos empezaron a reír otra vez a carcajadas.

**Luego salió corriendo antes de que Dudley pudiera entender lo que le había dicho.**

**Un día del mes de julio, tía Petunia llevó a Dudley a Londres para comprarle su uniforme de Smeltings, dejando a Harry en la casa de la señora Figg. Aquello no resultó tan terrible como de costumbre. La señora Figg se había fracturado la pierna al tropezar con un gato y ya no parecía tan encariñado con ellos como antes.**

Ron también se estremeció con el recuerdo del despacho de Umbridge.

**Dejó que Harry viera la televisión y le dio un pedazo de pastel. Que, por el sabor, parecía que lo había estado guardando desde hace años.**

**Aquella tarde, Dudley desfiló por el salón, ante la familia, con su uniforme nuevo.**

**-**¿Y le entraba? -Preguntaron James y Sirius, a lo que Hermione y Ron se encogieron de hombros.

**Los muchachos de Smeltings llevaban frac rojo oscuro, pantalones de color naranja y sombrero de paja rígido y plano.**

James puso cara de terror.

-¿Por qué esa cara? -Preguntó Lily.

-Imagínate un cerdo con un traje así- Lily puso la misma cara de terror y luego todos empezaron a reír.

**También llevaban bastones con nudos, que utilizaban para pelearse cuando los profesores no los veían, debían de pensar que aquél era un buen entrenamiento para la vida futura.**

Muchos negaron con la cabeza con desaprobación, pero se abstuvieron a comentarios.

**Mientras miraba a Dudley con sus nuevos pantalones, tío Vernon dijo con voz ronca que aquél era el momento de mayor orgullo de su vida. Tía Petunia estalló en lágrimas de alegría y dijo que no podía creer que aquél fuera su pequeño Dudley, tan apuesto y crecido. Harry no se atrevía a hablar. Creyó que se le iban a romper las costillas del esfuerzo que hacía por no reírse.**

**A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry fue a tomar el desayuno, un olor horrible inundaba toda la cocina. Parecía proceder de un gran cubo de metal que estaba en el fregadero. Se acercó a mirar. El cubo estaba lleno de lo que parecía trapos sucios flotando en agua gris.**

**-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó a tía Petunia. La mujer frunció los labios, como hacía siempre que Harry se atrevía a preguntar algo**

**-Tu nuevo uniforme del colegio- dijo.**

**Harry volvió a mirar en el recipiente.**

**-Oh- comentó-. No sabía que tenía que estar mojado.**

**No seas estúpido- dijo con ira tía Petunia-. Estoy tiñendo de gris algunas cosas viejas de Dudley. Cuando termine, quedará igual que los de los demás.**

-La odio cada vez más -Dijo Lily.

**Harry tenía serias dudas de que fuera así, pero pensó que era mejor no discutir. Se sentó a la mesa y trató de no imaginarse el aspecto que tendría en su primer día en Stonewall.**

**Dudley y tío Vernon entraron, los dos frunciendo la nariz a causa del olor del nuevo uniforme de Harry. Tío Vernon, abrió, como siempre, su periódico y Dudley golpeó la mesa con su bastón del colegio, que llevaba a todas partes.**

**Todos oyeron el ruido en el buzón y las cartas caían sobre el felpudo.**

**-Trae la correspondencia Dudley- dijo tío Vernon, detrás de su periódico.**

-Wow -Fue lo único que se escuchó en el comedor.

**-Que vaya Harry**

-Ya era muy bueno para ser cierto -Dijo Sirius.

**-Trae las cartas Harry**

**-Que lo haga Dudley**

**-Pégale con tu bastón Dudley**

-¿¡Cómo le va a decir que le pegue!? -Gritó Molly enfadada.

**Harry esquivó el golpe y fue a buscar la correspondencia. Había tres cartas en el felpudo: una postal de tía Marge, la hermana de tío Vernon¸ un sobre color marrón, que parecía una factura, y una carta para Harry.**

-¡Hogwarts! -Gritaron Los Merodeadores.

**Harry la recogió y la miró fijamente, con el corazón vibrando como una gigantesca banda elástica. Nadie, nunca, en toda su vida, le había escrito a él. ¿Quién podría ser? No tenía amigos ni otros parientes. Ni siquiera era socio de la biblioteca, así que nunca había recibido notas que le reclamaran la devolución de libros. Sin embargo, allí estaba, una carta dirigida a él de una manera tan clara que no había equivocación posible.**

** Señor H. Potter**

** Alacena debajo de la escalera**

** Privet Drive 4**

** Little Whinging**

** Surrey**

A todos en el comedor se les ensancho la sonrisa.

**El sobre era grueso y pesado, hecho de pergamino amarillento, y la dirección estaba escrita con tinta verde esmeralda. No tenía sello.**

**Con las manos temblorosas, Harry le dio la vuelta al sobre y un sello de lacre púrpura con un escudo de armas un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente, que rodeaban una gran letra H**

-¡HOGWARTS! -Gritaron más fuerte.

**-¡Date prisa chico!- exclamó tío Vernon desde la cocina-. ¿Qué estás haciendo, comprobando si hay cartas-bomba?- Se rió de su propio chiste.**

-La próxima que haga un chiste que avise así me río -Dijo Sirius.

**Harry volvió a la cocina, todavía contemplando su carta. Entregó a tío Vernon la postal y la factura, se sentó y lentamente comenzó a abrir el sobre amarillo.**

**Tío Vernon rompió el sobre de la factura, resoplo disgustado y echó una mirada a la postal**

**-Marge está enferma-informó a tía Petunia-. Al parecer comió algo en mal estado.**

-Mejor, ojala que se muera -Dijo Lily, y Los Merodeadores la miraron con sorpresa. -¿Qué? Es peor que Vernon y Petunia juntos.

**-¡Papá!- dijo de pronto Dudley. ¡Papá, Harry ha recibido algo!**

**Harry estaba a punto de desdoblar su carta, que estaba escrita en el mismo pergamino que el sobre, cuando tío Vernon se lo arrancó de las manos.**

**-¡Es mía!- dijo Harry, tratando de atraparla**

**-¿Quién te va a escribir a ti?- dijo con tono despectivo tío Vernon, abriendo la carta con una mano y echándole una mirada**

**-¡Pe…! ¡Pe…Petunia!- bufó**

**Dudley trató de coger la carta para leerla, pero tío Vernon la mantenía muy alta fuera de su alcance. Tía Petunia la cogió con curiosidad y leyó la primera línea. Durante un momento pareció que iba a desmayarse. Se apretó la garganta y dejó escapar un gemido.**

**-¡Vernon! ¡Oh, Dios mío...! Vernon!**

**Se miraron como si hubieran olvidado que Harry y Dudley estaban allí. Dudley no estaba acostumbrado a que no le hicieran caso.**

-Malcriado

**Golpeó a su padre en la cabeza con el bastón del colegio.**

**-Quiero leer esa carta-dijo a gritos**

**-Yo soy quien quiere leerla- dijo Harry con rabia-. Es mía**

**-Fuera de aquí, los dos- graznó tío Vernon, metiendo la carta en el sobre.**

**Harry no se movió.**

**-¡QUIERO MI CARTA!- gritó**

-Uh, tiene el carácter de la pelirroja -Dijo Sirius y Lily le pegó.

**-¡Déjame verla!- exigió Dudley**

**-¡FUERA!- gritó tío Vernon y, cogiendo a Harry y a Dudley por el cogote, los arrojó al recibidor y cerró la puerta de la cocina. Harry y Dudley iniciaron una lucha furiosa pero callada para ver quién espiaba por el ojo de la cerradura. Ganó Dudley, así que Harry, con las gafas colgando de una oreja, se tiró al suelo para escuchar por la rendija entre la puerta y el suelo.**

**-Vernon-decía tía Petunia, con voz temblorosa-, mira el sobre. ¿Cómo es posible que sepan dónde duerme él? No nos estarán vigilando la casa, ¿verdad?**

-Si ya sabe que las cartas vienen así

**-Vigilando, espiando… Hasta pueden estar siguiéndonos- murmuró tío Vernon, agitado.**

_-_Exagerado.

**-Pero ¿Qué podemos hacer Vernon? ¿Les contestamos? Les decimos que no queremos…**

**-No- dijo finalmente-. No, no les haremos caso. Si no reciben una respuesta… Sí, eso es lo mejor… No haremos nada…**

-¿¡Cómo que no van a contestar!? -Gritaron furioso James, Lily, Sirius y Remus.

**-Pero…**

**-¡No pienso tener uno de ellos en la casa, Petunia! ¿No lo juramos cuando lo recibimos y destruimos aquella peligrosa tontería?**

**Aquella noche, cuando regresó del trabajo tío Vernon hizo algo que no había hecho nunca visitó a Harry en su alacena**

**-¿Dónde está mi carta?- dijo Harry, en el momento en que tío Vernon pasaba con dificultad por la puerta-. ¿Quién me escribió?**

**-Nadie. Estaba dirigida a ti por error- dijo tío Vernon con tono cortante-. La quemé**

-¿La quemó? -Preguntaron atónitos algunos.

-Lo van a ir a buscar si no contestan las cartas -Dijo Frank Longbottom.

**-No era un error- dijo Harry enfadado-. Estaba mi alacena en el sobre.**

**-¡SILENCIO!- gritó el tío Vernon y unas arañas cayeron del techo. Respiró profundamente y luego sonrió, esforzándose tanto por hacerlo que parecía sentir dolor.**

**-Ah sí Harry en lo que se refiere a la alacena… Tu tía y yo estuvimos pensando… Realmente ya eres muy mayor para esto… Pensamos que estaría bien que te mudes al segundo dormitorio de Dudley.**

-Y encima tenía un segundo dormitorio

**-¿Por qué?- dijo Harry**

**-¡No hagas preguntas!- exclamó-. Lleva tus cosas arriba ahora mismo.**

**La casa de los Dursley tenía cuatro dormitorios: uno para tío Vernon y tía Petunia, otro para las visitas en el tercero dormía Dudley y en el último guardaba todos los juguetes y cosas que no cabían en aquél.**

-Yo voy a hacer que le entren -Dijo Sirius con ojos de psicópata.

**En un solo viaje Harry trasladó todo lo que le pertenecía, desde la alacena a su nuevo dormitorio. En la habitación había un montón de cosas rotas por Dudley cuando se enfadaba.**

**Desde abajo llegaba el sonido de los gritos de Dudley a su madre.**

**-No quiero que esté allí… Necesito esa habitación… Échalo…**

**Harry suspiró y se estiró en la cama.**

**A la mañana siguiente durante el desayuno todos estaban muy callados. Dudley se hallaba en estado de conmoción. Había gritado, había pegado a su padre con el bastón de Smeltings, se había puesto malo a propósito, le había dado una patada a su madre, arrojado la tortuga por el techo del invernadero, y seguía sin conseguir que le devolvieran su habitación.**

Todos en el comedor tenían una perfecta "O" en la boca.

**Harry estaba pensando en el día anterior, y con amargura pensó que ojalá hubiera abierto la carta en el vestíbulo. Tío Vernon y tía Petunia se miraban misteriosamente.**

**Cuando llegó el correo, tío Vernon, que parecía hacer esfuerzos por ser amable con Harry, hizo que fuera Dudley.**

**Lo oyeron golpear cosas con su bastón en su camino hasta la puerta. Entonces gritó.**

**— ¡Hay otra más! Señor H. Potter, El Dormitorio Más Pequeño, Privet Drive, 4...**

**Con un grito ahogado, tío Vernon se levantó de su asiente y corrió hacia el vestíbulo, con Harry siguiéndolo. Allí tuvo que forcejear con su hijo para quitarle la carta, lo que le resultaba difícil porque Harry le tiraba del cuello. Después de un minuto de confusa lucha, en la que todos recibieron golpes del bastón, tío Vernon se enderezó con la carta de Harry arrugada en su mano, jadeando para recuperar la respiración.**

**—Vete a tu alacena, quiero decir a tu dormitorio —dijo a Harry sin dejar de jadear—. Y Dudley... Vete... Vete de aquí.**

**Harry paseó en círculos por su nueva habitación. Alguien sabía que se había ido de su alacena y también parecía saber que no había recibido su primera carta. ¿Eso significaría que lo intentarían de nuevo? Pues la próxima vez se aseguraría de que no fallaran. Tenía un plan.**

-Hay no- Dijeron Ron y Hermione.

-¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó Lily preocupada.

-Los planes de Harry nunca funcionan -Dijo Hermione.

-Siempre tenemos que improvisar algo, por suerte nunca nos pasó nada muy grave -Con ese comentario Lily y Molly parecían fantasmas de lo pálidas que estaban.

**El reloj despertador arreglado sonó a las seis de la mañana siguiente. Harry lo apagó rápidamente y se vistió en silencio: no debía despertar a los Dursley. Se deslizó por la escalera sin encender ninguna luz.**

**Esperaría al cartero en la esquina de Privet Drive y recogería las cartas para el número 4 antes de que su tío pudiera encontrarlas. El corazón le latía aceleradamente mientras atravesaba el recibidor oscuro hacia la puerta.**

**— ¡AAAUUUGGG!**

**Harry saltó en el aire. Había tropezado con algo grande y fofo que estaba en el felpudo... ¡Algo vivo!**

-¡Un monstruo! -Gritó Sirius.

**Las luces se encendieron y, horrorizado, Harry se dio cuenta de que aquella cosa fofa y grande era la cara de su tío.**

-¿Vieron? -Dijeron Ron y Hermione, se sonrieron y se dieron un beso.

-Ron y Hermione debajo de un árbol…-Empezaron James y Sirius.

-¡Se callan! -Gritaron los dos.

**Tío Vernon estaba acostado en la puerta, en un saco de dormir, evidentemente para asegurarse de que Harry no hiciera exactamente lo que intentaba hacer. Gritó a Harry durante media hora y luego le dijo que preparara una taza de té. Harry se marchó arrastrando los pies y, cuando regresó de la cocina, el correo había llegado directamente al regazo de tío Vernon. Harry pudo ver tres cartas escritas en tinta verde.**

**—Quiero... —comenzó, pero tío Vernon estaba rompiendo las cartas en pedacitos ante sus ojos.**

**Aquel día, tío Vernon no fue a trabajar. Se quedó en casa y tapió el buzón.**

**-Las lechuzas pueden entrar por la ventana -Dijeron varios.**

**— ¿Te das cuenta? —le explicó a tía Petunia, con la boca llena de clavos—. Si no pueden entregarlas, tendrán que dejar de hacerlo.**

**—No estoy segura de que esto resulte, Vernon.**

**—Oh, la mente de esa gente funciona de manera extraña, Petunia, ellos no son como tú y yo**

-Antes muerta/o -Dijeron James y Lily.

**—dijo tío Vernon, tratando de dar golpes a un clavo con el pedazo de pastel de fruta que tía Petunia le acababa de llevar.**

**El viernes, no menos de doce cartas llegaron para Harry. Como no las podían echar en el buzón, las habían pasado por debajo de la puerta, por entre las rendijas, y unas pocas por la ventanita del cuarto de baño de abajo.**

**Tío Vernon se quedó en casa otra vez. Después de quemar todas las cartas, salió con el martillo y los clavos para asegurar la puerta de atrás y la de delante, para que nadie pudiera salir. Mientras trabajaba, tarareaba De puntillas entre los tulipanes y se sobresaltaba con cualquier ruido.**

**El sábado, las cosas comenzaron a descontrolarse. Veinticuatro cartas para Harry entraron en la casa, escondidas entre dos docenas de huevos, que un muy desconcertado lechero entregó a tía Petunia, a través de la ventana del salón. Mientras tío Vernon llamaba a la oficina de correos y a la lechería, tratando de encontrar a alguien para quejarse, tía Petunia trituraba las cartas en la picadora.**

**— ¿Se puede saber quién tiene tanto interés en comunicarse contigo? —preguntaba Dudley a Harry, con asombro.**

**La mañana del domingo, tío Vernon estaba sentado ante la mesa del desayuno, con aspecto de cansado y casi enfermo, pero feliz.**

**—No hay correo los domingos —les recordó alegremente, mientras ponía mermelada en su periódico—. Hoy no llegarán las malditas cartas...**

-Si, van a llegar.

**Algo llegó zumbando por la chimenea de la cocina mientras él hablaba y le golpeó con fuerza en la nuca. Al momento siguiente, treinta o cuarenta cartas cayeron de la chimenea como balas. Los Dursley se agacharon, pero Harry saltó en el aire, tratando de atrapar una.**

**— ¡Fuera! ¡FUERA!**

**Tío Vernon cogió a Harry por la cintura y lo arrojó al recibidor. Cuando tía Petunia y Dudley salieron corriendo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, tío Vernon cerró la puerta con fuerza. Podían oír el ruido de las cartas, que seguían cayendo en la habitación, golpeando contra las paredes y el suelo.**

**—Ya está —dijo tío Vernon, tratando de hablar con calma, pero arrancándose, al mismo tiempo, parte del bigote—. Quiero que estéis aquí dentro de cinco minutos, listos para irnos. Nos vamos. Coged alguna ropa. ¡Sin discutir!**

**Parecía tan peligroso, con la mitad de su bigote arrancado, que nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo. Diez minutos después se habían abierto camino a través de las puertas tapiadas y estaban en el coche, avanzando velozmente hacia la autopista. Dudley lloriqueaba en el asiento trasero, pues su padre le había pegado en la cabeza cuando lo pilló tratando de guardar el televisor, el vídeo y el ordenador en la bolsa.**

-Se lo merece

**Condujeron. Y siguieron avanzando. Ni siquiera tía Petunia se atrevía a preguntarle a dónde iban. De vez en cuando, tío Vernon daba la vuelta y conducía un rato en sentido contrario.**

**—Quitárnoslos de encima... perderlos de vista... —murmuraba cada vez que lo hacía.**

-Las cartas van a llegar igual.

**No se detuvieron en todo el día para comer o beber. Al llegar la noche Dudley aullaba. Nunca había pasado un día tan malo en su vida. Tenía hambre, se había perdido cinco programas de televisión que quería ver y nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin hacer estallar un monstruo en su juego de ordenador.**

**Tío Vernon se detuvo finalmente ante un hotel de aspecto lúgubre, en las afueras de una gran ciudad. Dudley y Harry compartieron una habitación con camas gemelas y sábanas húmedas y gastadas. Dudley roncaba, pero Harry permaneció despierto, sentado en el borde de la ventana, contemplando las luces de los coches que pasaban y deseando saber...**

**Al día siguiente, comieron para el desayuno copos de trigo, tostadas y tomates de lata. Estaban a punto de terminar, cuando la dueña del hotel se acercó a la mesa.**

**—Perdonen, ¿alguno de ustedes es el señor H. Potter? Tengo como cien de éstas en el mostrador de entrada.**

**Extendió una carta para que pudieran leer la dirección en tinta verde:**

**Señor H. Potter**

**Habitación 17**

**Hotel Railview**

**Cokeworth**

**Harry fue a coger la carta, pero tío Vernon le pegó en la mano. La mujer los miró asombrada.**

Y en el comedor todos lo fulminaban con la mirada.

**—Yo las recogeré —dijo tío Vernon, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y siguiéndola.**

**— ¿No sería mejor volver a casa, querido? —sugirió tía Petunia tímidamente, unas horas más tarde, pero tío Vernon no pareció oírla. Qué era lo que buscaba exactamente, nadie lo sabía.**

**Los llevó al centro del bosque, salió, miró alrededor, negó con la cabeza, volvió al coche y otra vez lo puso en marcha. Lo mismo sucedió en medio de un campo arado, en mitad de un puente colgante y en la parte más alta de un aparcamiento de coches.**

**—Papá se ha vuelto loco, ¿verdad? —preguntó Dudley a tía Petunia aquella tarde.**

**Tío Vernon había aparcado en la costa, los había encerrado y había desaparecido.**

**Comenzó a llover. Gruesas gotas golpeaban el techo del coche. Dudley gimoteaba.**

**—Es lunes —dijo a su madre—. Mi programa favorito es esta noche. Quiero ir a algún lugar donde haya un televisor.**

**Lunes. Eso hizo que Harry se acordara de algo. Si era lunes (y habitualmente se podía confiar en que Dudley supiera el día de la semana, por los programas de la televisión), entonces, al día siguiente, martes, era el cumpleaños número once de Harry.**

Lily bajó la mirada y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, James la tomó del mentón y la miró a los ojos, le limpió la lágrima y le dijo.

-Tranquila, va a pasar los mejores cumpleaños de su vida- Ella sonrió y lo beso.

**Claro que sus cumpleaños nunca habían sido exactamente divertidos: el año anterior, por ejemplo, los Dursley le regalaron una percha y un par de calcetines viejos de tío Vernon. Sin embargo, no se cumplían once años todos los días.**

-No -Dijeron con una sonrisa.

**Tío Vernon regresó sonriente. Llevaba un paquete largo y delgado y no contestó a tía Petunia cuando le preguntó qué había comprado.**

**— ¡He encontrado el lugar perfecto! —dijo—. ¡Vamos! ¡Todos fuera!**

**Hacía mucho frío cuando bajaron del coche. Tío Vernon señalaba lo que parecía una gran roca en el mar. Y, encima de ella, se veía la más miserable choza que uno se pudiera imaginar. Una cosa era segura, allí no había televisión.**

**— ¡Han anunciado tormenta para esta noche! —anunció alegremente tío Vernon, aplaudiendo—. ¡Y este caballero aceptó gentilmente alquilarnos su bote!**

**Un viejo desdentado se acercó a ellos, señalando un viejo bote que se balanceaba en el agua grisácea.**

**—Ya he conseguido algo de comida —dijo tío Vernon—. ¡Así que todos a bordo!**

**En el bote hacía un frío terrible. El mar congelado los salpicaba, la lluvia les golpeaba la cabeza y un viento gélido les azotaba el rostro. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, llegaron al peñasco, donde tío Vernon los condujo hasta la desvencijada casa.**

**El interior era horrible: había un fuerte olor a algas, el viento se colaba por las rendijas de las paredes de madera y la chimenea estaba vacía y húmeda. Sólo había dos habitaciones.**

**La comida de tío Vernon resultó ser cuatro plátanos y un paquete de patatas fritas para cada uno. Trató de encender el fuego con las bolsas vacías, pero sólo salió humo.**

**—Ahora podríamos utilizar una de esas cartas, ¿no? —dijo alegremente.**

**Estaba de muy buen humor. Era evidente que creía que nadie se iba a atrever a buscarlos allí, con una tormenta a punto de estallar. En privado, Harry estaba de acuerdo, aunque el pensamiento no lo alegraba.**

**Al caer la noche, la tormenta prometida estalló sobre ellos. La espuma de las altas olas chocaba contra las paredes de la cabaña y el feroz viento golpeaba contra los vidrios de las ventanas. Tía Petunia encontró unas pocas mantas en la otra habitación y preparó una cama para Dudley en el sofá. Ella y tío Vernon se acostaron en una cama cerca de la puerta, y Harry tuvo que contentarse con un trozo de suelo y taparse con la manta más delgada.**

Un gruñido general se escuchó en toda el comedor.

**La tormenta aumentó su ferocidad durante la noche. Harry no podía dormir. Se estremecía y daba vueltas, tratando de ponerse cómodo, con el estómago rugiendo de hambre. Los ronquidos de Dudley quedaron amortiguados por los truenos que estallaron cerca de la medianoche. El reloj luminoso de Dudley, colgando de su gorda muñeca, informó a Harry de que tendría once años en diez minutos. Esperaba acostado a que llegará la hora de su cumpleaños, pensando si los Dursley se acordarían y preguntándose dónde estaría en aquel momento el escritor de cartas.**

**Cinco minutos. Harry oyó algo que crujía afuera. Esperó que no fuera a caerse el techo, aunque tal vez hiciera más calor si eso ocurría. Cuatro minutos. Tal vez la casa dePrivet Drive estaría tan lleno de cartas, cuando regresaran, que podría robar una.**

**Tres minutos para la hora. ¿Por qué el mar chocaría con tanta fuerza contra las rocas? Y (faltaban dos minutos) ¿qué era aquel ruido tan raro? ¿Las rocas se estaban desplomando en el mar?**

**Un minuto y tendría once años. Treinta segundos... veinte... diez... nueve... tal vez despertara a Dudley, sólo para molestarlo... tres... dos... uno...**

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! -Gritaron todos en la sala, causando risas.

**BUM.**

**Toda la cabaña se estremeció y Harry se enderezó, mirando fijamente a la puerta.**

**Alguien estaba fuera, llamando.**

-Termino -Dijo Alice.

-Bien, ¿Comemos? -Preguntó Lily.

-¡Si! -Gritaron James, Sirius y Ron.

Dumbledore palmeo y las mesas se llenaron de comida.


	5. Capitulo 4: El guardian de las llaves

Cuando terminaron de comer, todos se sentaron otra vez y Marlene agarró el libro para empezar a leer.

-¿Va a aparecer alguien? -Preguntó James.

-Si -Respondieron Ron y Hermione al unísono.

-¿Quién? -Preguntó Lily.

-Si les digo voy a arruinar la sorpresa -Dijo Ron con una sonrisa -Y Hermione se va a enojar y no es lindo verla enojada -Susurró Ron a los Merodeadores.

Marlene abrió el libro.

**-Cap…**

Por tercera vez la nube violeta apareció y todos se echaron por precaución, excepto Ron y Hermione que se pararon.

La nube se fue difuminando y dejó a la vista a un chico alto de pelo azabache despeinado y ojos verdes esmeraldas.

-¡Harry! -Gritaron los dos chicos y Hermione se abalanzo a abrazarlo, mientras los demás tenían una sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Hola! -Dijo Harry -Hermione, no puedo respirar.- Entonces ella se soltó y los demás reían.

-Perdón…

-Es… -Dijo Remus.

-…Igual -Terminó Sirius.

-¡Sirius! ¡Remus! -Gritó Harry y fue a abrazar su padrino y su "tío".

-Yo se que todos me aman…, pero necesito oxigeno- Dijo Sirius causando risas.

-Bueno, te vamos a presentar a un par de personas -Dijo Ron.

-Ellos son Alice White y Frank Longbottom -Dijo Hermione.

-Próximamente Alice Longbottom -Susurró Ron al oído de Harry, haciendo que el ultimo riera.

-Ella es Marlene McKinnon -Dijo señalando a la castaña.

-Y ellos…- Dijo Ron señalando a la pelirroja de ojos verdes y al azabache de ojos chocolate.

Harry se abalanzó a sus padres con lágrimas en los ojos y los abrazó, estuvieron unos minutos así, mientras que Hermione, Alice y Marlene los observaban con sonrisas y lagrimas en los ojos.

Cuando se separaron James y Harry se quedaron mirándose, sonrieron y ambos dijeron.

-Es verdad que somos iguales- Causando risas en los demás.

-¿Leemos? -Dijo Hermione, varios asintieron y se sentaron en los sillones.

Hermione se acercó a Harry que estaba sentado junto a sus padres y le susurró.

-¿Con quien esta Teddy?

-Con Andrómeda, no creí que sea buena idea que venga -Respondió Harry.

-Esta bien, esta Tonks -Dijo Hermione.

-¿Dónde?

-Es la nena que esta sentada con Remus -Dijo Hermione señalando a la niña de pelos rosados.

-Es raro verla así - Dijo Harry.

**-Capítulo 4: El guardián de las llaves**

**-Hagrid -Dijeron varios en la sala.**

**BUM. Llamaron otra vez. Dudley se despertó bruscamente.**

**— ¿Dónde está el cañón? —preguntó estúpidamente.**

-¡En guardia! -Gritaron los Merodeadores con una mano en la frente, como si le estuvieran hablando a un sargento.

**Se oyó un crujido detrás de ellos y tío Vernon apareció en la habitación. Llevaba un rifle en las manos: ya sabían lo que contenía el paquete alargado que había llevado.**

**— ¿Quién está ahí? —gritó— ¡Le advierto... estoy armado!**

**Hubo una pausa. Luego...**

**¡UN GOLPE VIOLENTO!**

**La puerta fue empujada con tal fuerza que se salió de los goznes y, con un golpe sordo, cayó al suelo.**

**Un hombre gigantesco apareció en el umbral. Su rostro estaba prácticamente oculto por una larga maraña de pelo y una barba desaliñada, pero podían verse sus ojos, que brillaban como escarabajos negros bajo aquella pelambrera.**

**-Hagrid -Reafirmaron.**

**El gigante se abrió paso doblando la cabeza, que rozaba el techo. Se agachó, cogió la puerta y, sin esfuerzo, la volvió a poner en su lugar. El ruido de la tormenta se apagó un poco. Se volvió para mirarlos.**

**—Podríamos preparar té. No ha sido un viaje fácil... **

**Se desparramó en el sofá donde Dudley estaba petrificado de miedo.**

**—Levántate, bola de grasa —dijo el desconocido.**

-¡Eso es! -Gritó Sirius.

-¡Así se dice! -Gritó James.

**Dudley se escapó de allí y corrió a esconderse junto a su madre, que estaba agazapada detrás de tío Vernon.**

**— ¡Ah! ¡Aquí está Harry! —dijo el gigante.**

**Harry levantó la vista ante el rostro feroz y peludo, y vio que los ojos negros le sonreían.**

**—La última vez que te vi eras sólo una criatura —dijo el gigante—. Te pareces mucho a tu padre, pero tienes los ojos de tu madre.**

-Hagrid fue el primero -Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-¿El primero de que? -Preguntó Lily.

-El primero que me dijo "Sos igual a tu padre, pero con los ojos de tu madre", cuando entre en Hogwarts, luego todos me lo decían -Explicó Harry.

**Tío Vernon dejó escapar un curioso sonido.**

**— ¡Le exijo que se vaya enseguida, señor! —dijo—. ¡Esto es allanamiento de morada!**

**—Bah, cierra la boca, Dursley, grandísimo majadero —dijo el gigante. Se estiró, arrebató el rifle a tío Vernon, lo retorció como si fuera de goma y lo arrojó a un rincón de la habitación.**

**Tío Vernon hizo otro ruido extraño, como si hubieran aplastado a un ratón.**

**—De todos modos, Harry —dijo el gigante, dando la espalda a los Dursley—, te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños. Tengo algo aquí. Tal vez lo he aplastado un poco, pero tiene buen sabor.**

-Oh no -Dijo James.

-¿Qué pasa? -Preguntaron varios.

-Digamos que Hagrid, no tiene buenos dotes culinarios -Dijo Sirius. El Trío de Oro y Los Merodeadores le dieron la razón.

**Del bolsillo interior de su abrigo negro sacó una caja algo aplastada. Harry la abrió con dedos temblorosos. En el interior había un gran pastel de chocolate pegajoso, con**

**«Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry» escrito en verde.**

**Harry miró al gigante. Iba a darle las gracias, pero las palabras se perdieron en su garganta y, en lugar de eso, dijo:**

**— ¿Quién es usted?**

-Tan educado como Lily- Dijo Sirius haciendo que Lily y Harry se sonrojen.

-Nos salvamos -Dijo Remus.

**El gigante rió entre dientes.**

**—Es cierto, no me he presentado. Rubeus Hagrid, Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts.**

**Extendió una mano gigantesca y sacudió todo el brazo de Harry**

**— ¿Qué tal ese té, entonces? - dijo, frotándose las manos—. Pero no diría que no si tienen algo más fuerte.**

**Sus ojos se clavaron en el hogar apagado, con las bolsas de patatas fritas arrugadas, y dejó escapar una risa despectiva. Se inclinó ante la chimenea. Los demás no podían ver qué estaba haciendo, pero cuando un momento después se dio la vuelta, había un fuego encendido, que inundó de luz toda la húmeda cabaña. Harry sintió que el calor lo cubría como si estuviera metido en un baño caliente.**

**El gigante volvió a sentarse en el sofá, que se hundió bajo su peso, y comenzó a sacar toda clase de cosas de los bolsillos de su abrigo: una cazuela de cobre, un paquete de salchichas, un atizador, una tetera, varias tazas agrietadas y una botella de un líquido color ámbar, de la que tomó un trago antes de empezar a preparar el té. Muy pronto, la cabaña estaba llena del aroma de las salchichas calientes. Nadie dijo una palabra mientras el gigante trabajaba, pero cuando sacó las primeras seis salchichas jugosas y calientes, Dudley comenzó a impacientarse. Tío Vernon dijo en tono cortante:**

**—No toques nada que él te dé, Dudley.**

**El gigante lanzó una risa sombría.**

**—Ese gordo pastel que es su hijo no necesita engordar más, Dursley, no se preocupe.**

Todos empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

**Le sirvió las salchichas a Harry, el cual estaba tan hambriento que pensó que nunca había probado algo tan maravilloso, pero todavía no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al gigante. Por último, como nadie parecía dispuesto a explicar nada, dijo:**

**—Lo siento, pero todavía sigo sin saber quién es usted.**

**El gigante tomó un sorbo de té y se secó la boca con el dorso de la mano.**

**—Llámame Hagrid —contesto—. Todos lo hacen. Y como te dije, soy el guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts. Ya lo sabrás todo sobre Hogwarts, por supuesto.**

**—Pues... yo no... —dijo Harry**

-Eso no va a ser nada bueno -Dijo Remus.

**Hagrid parecía impresionado.**

**—Lo lamento —dijo rápidamente Harry**

-¿Y te disculpaste? -Preguntó Sirius.

-En ese momento tenía once, era medianoche, y había un gigante, ¿Cómo querías que reaccione? -Preguntó Harry.

-No se.

**— ¿Lo lamento? —Preguntó Hagrid, volviéndose a mirar a los Dursley, que retrocedieron hasta quedar ocultos por las sombras—. ¡Ellos son los que tienen que disculparse! Sabía que no estabas recibiendo las cartas, pero nunca pensé que no supieras nada de Hogwarts. ¿Nunca te preguntaste dónde lo habían aprendido todo tus padres?**

**— ¿El qué? —preguntó Harry**

**-Mala respuesta -Dijo James.**

**— ¿EL QUÉ? —Bramó Hagrid—. ¡Espera un segundo!**

**Se puso de pie de un salto. En su furia parecía llenar toda la habitación. Los Dursley estaban agazapados contra la pared.**

**— ¿Me van a decir —rugió a los Dursley— que este muchacho, ¡este muchacho!, no sabe nada... sobre NADA?**

**Harry pensó que aquello iba demasiado lejos. Después de todo, había ido al colegio y sus notas no eran tan malas.**

**—Yo sé algunas cosas —dijo—. Puedo hacer cuentas y todo eso.**

-Es igual a vos -Dijo Lily mirando a James

-Eso ya lo sabía - Dijo con tono arrogante.

**Pero Hagrid simplemente agitó la mano.**

**—Me refiero a nuestro mundo Tu mundo. Mi mundo. El mundo de tus padres.**

**— ¿Qué mundo?**

-Preparados para la explosión en tres… dos… uno… ¡BUM! -Dijo Sirius causando risas.

**Hagrid lo miró como si fuera a estallar.**

**— ¡DURSLEY! —bramó.**

**Tío Vernon, que estaba muy pálido, susurró algo que sonaba como mimblewimble.**

**Hagrid, enfurecido, contempló a Harry.**

**—Pero tú tienes que saber algo sobre tu madre y tu padre —dijo—. Quiero decir, ellos son famosos. Tú eres famoso.**

**— ¿Cómo? ¿Mi madre y mi padre... eran famosos? ¿En serio?**

**—No sabías... no sabías... —Hagrid se pasó los dedos por el pelo, clavándole una mirada de asombro—. ¿De verdad no sabes lo que ellos eran? —dijo por último.**

**De pronto, tío Vernon recuperó la voz**

**— ¡Deténgase! —ordenó—. ¡Deténgase ahora mismo, señor! ¡Le prohíbo que le diga nada al muchacho!**

**Un hombre más valiente que Vernon Dursley se habría acobardado ante la mirada furiosa que le dirigió Hagrid. Cuando éste habló, temblaba de rabia.**

**— ¿No se lo ha dicho? ¿No le ha hablado sobre el contenido de la carta que Dumbledore le dejó? ¡Yo estaba allí! ¡Vi que Dumbledore la dejaba, Dursley! ¿Y se la ha ocultado durante todos estos años?**

**— ¿Qué es lo que me han ocultado? —dijo Harry en tono anhelante.**

-Que eres mago -Dijeron James y Sirius con sonrisas iguales.

**— ¡DETÉNGASE! ¡SE LO PROHÍBO! —rugió tío Vernon aterrado.**

**Tía Petunia dejó escapar un gemido de horror.**

**—Voy a romperles la cabeza —dijo Hagrid—.Harry debes saber que eres un mago.**

-¿No fue muy directo? -Dijeron varias voces.

** Se produjo un silencio en la cabaña. Sólo podía oírse el mar y el silbido del viento.**

**— ¿Que soy qué? —dijo Harry con voz entrecortada.**

**—Un mago —respondió Hagrid, sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que crujió y se hundió—. Y muy bueno, debo añadir, en cuanto te hayas entrenado un poco. Con unos padres como los tuyos ¿qué otra cosa podías ser?**

James y Lily sonrieron abiertamente.

** Y creo que ya es hora de que leas la carta.**

**Harry extendió la mano para coger, finalmente, el sobre amarillento, dirigido, con tinta verde esmeralda al «Señor H. Potter, El Suelo de la Cabaña en la Roca, El Mar».**

**Sacó la carta y leyó:**

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA**

**Director: Albus Dumbledore**

**(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos).**

**Querido señor Potter:**

**Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios.**

**Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.**

**Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall**

**Directora adjunta**

**Las preguntas estallaban en la cabeza de Harry como fuegos artificiales, y no sabía cuál era la primera. Después de unos minutos, tartamudeó:**

**— ¿Qué quiere decir eso de que esperan mi lechuza?**

**—Gorgonas galopantes, ahora me acuerdo —dijo Hagrid, golpeándose la frente con tanta fuerza como para derribar un caballo. De otro bolsillo sacó una lechuza (una lechuza de verdad, viva y con las plumas algo erizadas), una gran pluma y un rollo de pergamino. Con la lengua entre los dientes, escribió una nota que Harry pudo leer al revés.**

-Chusma -Dijeron varias voces.

-Tenía curiosidad.

-Gracias a tu curiosidad escribiste 7 libros -Dijo Ron, Harry y Hermione empezaron a reír.

**Querido señor Dumbledore:**

**Entregué a Harry su carta. Lo llevo mañana a comprar sus cosas.**

**El tiempo es horrible. Espero que usted esté bien.**

**Hagrid**

**Hagrid enrolló la nota y se la dio a la lechuza, que la cogió con el pico. Después fue hasta la puerta y lanzó a la lechuza en la tormenta. Entonces volvió y se sentó, como si aquello fuera tan normal como hablar por teléfono.**

-¿Qué cosa? -Preguntaron James, Sirius y algunos más.

-Es un aparato muggle -Dijeron Hermione y Lily.

**Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta y la cerró rápidamente.**

**— ¿Por dónde iba? —dijo Hagrid. Pero en aquel momento tío Vernon, todavía con el rostro color ceniza, pero muy enfadado, se acercó a la chimenea.**

**—Él no irá —dijo.**

-Si irá - Dijeron la mayoría.

**Hagrid gruñó.**

**—Me gustaría ver a un gran muggle como usted deteniéndolo a él —dijo.**

**— ¿Un qué? —preguntó interesado Harry**

**—Un muggle —respondió Hagrid—. Es como llamamos a la gente «no-mágica» como ellos. Y tuviste la mala suerte de crecer en una familia de los más grandes muggles que haya visto.**

**—Cuando lo adoptamos, juramos que íbamos a detener toda esa porquería —dijo tío Vernon—. ¡Juramos que la íbamos a sacar de él! ¡Un mago, ni más ni menos!**

**— ¿Vosotros lo sabíais? —Preguntó Harry—. ¿Vosotros sabíais que yo era... un mago?**

**— ¡Saber! —Chilló de pronto tía Petunia—. ¡Saber! ¡Por supuesto que lo sabíamos! ¿Cómo no ibas a serlo, siendo lo que era mi condenada hermana? Oh, ella recibió una carta como ésta de ese... ese colegio, y desapareció, y volvía a casa para las vacaciones con los bolsillos llenos de ranas, y convertía las tazas de té en ratas.**

-¿La señorita prefecta perfecta hacia magia fuera de la escuela? -Preguntó Sirius.

-Digamos que el Ministerio no se da cuenta que hay magia si no se hace con varita -Sirius la vio sorprendido y James empezó a reír._  
_

**Yo era la única que la veía tal como era: ¡una monstruosidad! Pero para mi madre y mi padre, oh no, para ellos era «Lily hizo esto» y «Lily hizo esto otro». ¡Estaban orgullosos de tener una bruja en la familia!**

-Envidiosa

**Se detuvo para respirar profundamente y luego continuó. Parecía que hacía años que deseaba decir todo aquello.**

**—Luego conoció a ese Potter en el colegio y se fueron y se casaron y te tuvieron a ti, y por supuesto que yo sabía que ibas a ser igual, igual de raro, un... un anormal. ¡Y luego, como si no fuera poco, hubo esa explosión y nosotros tuvimos que quedarnos contigo!**

-Mala idea -Dijo Lily.

**Harry se había puesto muy pálido. Tan pronto como recuperó la voz, preguntó:**

**— ¿Explosión? ¡Me dijisteis que habían muerto en un accidente de coche!**

**— ¿ACCIDENTE DE COCHE? —Rugió Hagrid dando un salto, tan enfadado que los Dursley volvieron al rincón—. ¿Cómo iban a poder morir Lily y James Potter en un accidente de coche? ¡Eso es un ultraje! ¡Un escándalo! ¡Que Harry Potter no conozca su propia historia, cuando cada chico de nuestro mundo conoce su nombre!**

-Creo que Hagrid se enojó -Dijo Tonks, haciendo reír a todos.

**—Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Harry con tono de apremio.**

**La furia se desvaneció del rostro de Hagrid. De pronto parecía nervioso.**

**—Nunca habría esperado algo así —dijo en voz baja y con aire preocupado—. No tenía ni idea. Cuando Dumbledore me dijo que podía tener problemas para llegar a ti, no sabía que sería hasta este punto. Ah, Harry, no sé si soy la persona apropiada para decírtelo, pero alguien debe hacerlo. No puedes ir a Hogwarts sin saberlo.**

**Lanzó una mirada despectiva a los Dursley.**

**—Bueno, es mejor que sepas todo lo que yo puedo decirte... porque no puedo decírtelo todo. Es un gran misterio, al menos una parte...**

**Se sentó, miró fijamente al fuego durante unos instantes, y luego continuó.**

**—Comienza, supongo, con... con una persona llamada... pero es increíble que no sepas su nombre, todos en nuestro mundo lo saben...**

**— ¿Quién?**

**—Bueno... no me gusta decir el nombre si puedo evitarlo. Nadie lo dice.**

-¿Hiciste que Hagrid diga su nombre? -Preguntaron Los Merodeadores atónitos.

-Si, pero Hagrid tiene razones para no decir su nombre -Dijo Harry.

**— ¿Por qué no?**

**—Gárgolas galopantes, Harry, la gente todavía tiene miedo. Vaya, esto es difí , estaba ese mago que se volvió... malo. Tan malo como te puedas imaginar. Peor. Peor que peor. Su nombre era...**

**Hagrid tragó, pero no le salía la voz.**

**— ¿Quiere escribirlo? —sugirió Harry.**

**—No... No sé cómo se escribe. Está bien... Voldemort. —Hagrid se estremeció—.No me lo hagas repetir. De todos modos, este... este mago, hace unos veinte años, comenzó a buscar seguidores. Y los consiguió.**

Lucius Malfoy levantó el mentón mostrando "orgullo".

**Algunos porque le tenían miedo, otros sólo querían un poco de su poder, porque él iba consiguiendo poder. Eran días negros, Harry. No se sabía en quién confiar, uno no se animaba a hacerse amigo de magos o brujas desconocidos... Sucedían cosas terribles. Él se estaba apoderando de todo. Por supuesto, algunos se le opusieron y él los mató. Horrible. Uno de los pocos lugares seguros era Hogwarts. Hay que considerar que Dumbledore era el único al que Quien-tú-sabes temía. No se atrevía a apoderarse del colegio, no entonces, al menos.**

**»Ahora bien, tu madre y tú padre eran la mejor bruja y el mejor mago que yo he conocido nunca.**

James y Lily sonrieron en agradecimiento aunque Hagrid no este.

**¡En su época de Hogwarts eran los primeros! Supongo que el misterio es por qué Quien-tú-sabes nunca había tratado de ponerlos de su parte... Probablemente sabía que estaban demasiado cerca de Dumbledore para querer tener algo que ver con el Lado Oscuro.**

**-Obviamente, además antes muerto que con la serpiente esa- Dijo James.**

**»Tal vez pensó que podía persuadirlos... O quizá simplemente quería quitarlos de ven medio. Lo que todos saben es que él apareció en el pueblo donde vosotros vivíais, el día de Halloween, hace diez años. Tú tenías un año. Él fue a vuestra casa y... y...**

**De pronto, Hagrid sacó un pañuelo muy sucio y se sonó la nariz con un sonido como el de una corneta.**

**—Lo siento —dijo—. Pero es tan triste... pensar que tu madre y tu padre, la mejor gente del mundo que podrías encontrar...**

Volvieron a sonreír pero esta vez con lágrimas en los ojos.

**»Quien-tú-sabes los mató. Y entonces... y ése es el verdadero misterio del asunto... también trató de matarte a ti. Supongo que quería hacer un trabajo limpio, o tal vez, para entonces, disfrutaba matando. Pero no pudo hacerlo.**

-¿Cómo hizo para no matarte? -Preguntó James.

Harry miró a sus amigos como preguntándose si lo podía decir, pero ellos no dijeron nada.

**¿Nunca te preguntaste cómo te hiciste esa marca en la frente? No es un corte común. Sucedió cuando una poderosa maldición diabólica te tocó. Fue la que terminó con tu madre, tu padre y la casa, pero no funcionó contigo, y por eso eres famoso, Harry. Nadie a quien él hubiera decidido matar sobrevivió, nadie excepto tú, y eso que acabó con algunas de las mejores brujas y de los mejores magos de la época (los McKinnons, los Bones, los Prewetts...)**

-No…- Un apenas audible susurró fue lo único que se escuchó.

-Mis hermanos… -Susurró Molly.

-Marlene -Susurraron Los Merodeadores, Lily y Alice y fueron a abrazar a su amiga que esta shockeada.

Cuando se pudieron recuperar siguieron leyendo.

**Y tú eras muy pequeño. Pero sobreviviste.**

**Algo muy doloroso estaba sucediendo en la mente de Harry. Mientras Hagrid iba terminando la historia, vio otra vez la cegadora luz verde con más claridad de lo que la había recordado antes y, por primera vez en su vida, se acordó de algo más, de una risa cruel, aguda y fría.**

**Todos en la sala se estremecieron.**

**Hagrid lo miraba con tristeza.**

**—Yo mismo te saqué de la casa en ruinas, por orden de Dumbledore. Y te llevé con esta gente...**

**—Tonterías —dijo tío Vernon.**

**Harry dio un respingo. Casi había olvidado que los Dursley estaban allí. Tío Vernon parecía haber recuperado su valor. Miraba con rabia a Hagrid y tenía los puños cerrados.**

**—Ahora escucha esto, chico —gruñó—: acepto que haya algo extraño acerca de ti, probablemente nada que unos buenos golpes no curen. Y todo eso sobre tus padres...**

**Bien, eran raros, no lo niego y, en mi opinión, el mundo está mejor sin ellos...**

** Recibieron lo que buscaban, al mezclarse con esos brujos... Es lo que yo esperaba: siempre supe que iban a terminar mal...**

-¡Estúpido! -Gritaron casi todos.

**Pero en aquel momento Hagrid se levantó del sofá y sacó de su abrigo un paraguas rosado. Apuntando a tío Vernon, como con una espada, dijo:**

**—Le prevengo, Dursley, le estoy avisando, una palabra más y...**

**Ante el peligro de ser alanceado por la punta de un paraguas empuñado por un gigante barbudo, el valor de tío Vernon desapareció otra vez. Se aplastó contra la pared y permaneció en silencio.**

**—Así está mejor —dijo Hagrid, respirando con dificultad y sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que aquella vez se aplastó hasta el suelo.**

**Harry, entre tanto, todavía tenía preguntas que hacer, cientos de ellas.**

**—Pero ¿qué sucedió con Vol... ?Perdón, quiero decir con Quién-usted-sabe?**

**—Buena pregunta, Harry Desapareció. Se desvaneció. La misma noche que trató de matarte. Eso te hizo aún más famoso. Ése es el mayor misterio, sabes... Se estaba volviendo más y más poderoso... ¿Por qué se fue?**

**»Algunos dicen que murió. No creo que le quede lo suficiente de humano para morir.**

-Y no lo es -Dijo Harry. Y otra vez sintió esa sensación de que lo atravesaban rayos X y como sabía que Snape y Dumbledore sabían Legeremancia cerró su mente.

**Otros dicen que todavía está por ahí, esperando el momento, pero no lo creo. La gente que estaba de su lado volvió con nosotros. Algunos salieron como de un creen que pudieran volver a hacerlo si él regresara.**

**»La mayor parte de nosotros cree que todavía está en alguna parte, pero que perdió sus poderes. Que está demasiado débil para seguir adelante. Porque algo relacionado contigo, Harry, acabó con él. Algo sucedió aquella noche que él no contaba con que sucedería, no sé qué fue, nadie lo sabe... Pero algo relacionado contigo lo confundió.**

**Hagrid miró a Harry con afecto y respeto, pero Harry, en lugar de sentirse complacido y orgulloso, estaba casi seguro de que había una terrible equivocación. ¿Un mago? ¿Él? ¿Cómo era posible? Había estado toda la vida bajo los golpes de Dudley y el miedo que le inspiraban tía Petunia y tío Vernon. Si realmente era un mago, ¿por qué no los había convertido en sapos llenos de verrugas cada vez que lo encerraban en la alacena? Si alguna vez derrotó al más grande brujo del mundo, ¿cómo es que Dudley siempre podía pegarle patadas como si fuera una pelota?**

-Por que tus "adorados" tíos son idiotas -Respondieron James y Sirius.

**—Hagrid —dijo con calma—, creo que está equivocado. No creo que yo pueda ser un mago.**

** Para su sorpresa, Hagrid se rió entre dientes.**

**—No eres un mago, ¿eh? ¿Nunca haces que sucedan cosas cuando estás asustado o enfadado?**

**Harry contempló el fuego. Si pensaba en ello... todas las cosas raras que había hecho que sus tíos se enfadaran con él, habían sucedido cuando él, Harry, estaba molesto o enfadado: perseguido por la banda de Dudley, de golpe se había encontrado fuera de su alcance; temeroso de ir al colegio con aquel ridículo corte de pelo, éste le había crecido de nuevo y, la última vez que Dudley le pegó, ¿no se vengó de él, aunque sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo? ¿No le había soltado encima la boa constrictor?**

**Harry miró de nuevo a Hagrid, sonriendo, y vio que el gigante lo miraba radiante.**

**— ¿Te das cuenta? —Dijo Hagrid—. Conque Harry Potter no es un mago... Ya verás, serás muy famoso en Hogwarts.**

**Pero tío Vernon no iba a rendirse sin luchar.**

**— ¿No le hemos dicho que no irá? —Dijo con desagrado—. Irá a la escuela secundaria Stonewall y nos dará las gracias por ello. Ya he leído esas cartas y necesitará toda clase de porquerías: libros de hechizos, varitas y...**

**—Si él quiere ir, un gran muggle como usted no lo detendrá —gruñó Hagrid—. ¡Detener al hijo de Lily y James Potter para que no vaya a Hogwarts! Está loco. Su nombre está apuntado casi desde que nació. Irá al mejor colegio de magia del años allí y no se conocerá a sí mismo.**

-Seis y medio -Le susurró Ron a Hermione, la cual sonrío.

**Estará con jóvenes de su misma clase, lo que será un cambio. Y estará con el más grande director que Hogwarts haya tenido: Albus Dumbled...**

**— ¡NO VOY A PAGAR PARA QUE ALGÚN CHIFLADO VIEJO TONTO LE ENSEÑE TRUCOS DE MAGIA! —gritó tío Vernon.**

-Nunca insulten a Dumbledore frente a Hagrid -Dijeron Los Merodeadores, Harry, Ron y Hermione.

**Pero aquella vez había ido demasiado lejos. Hagrid empuñó su paraguas y lo agitó sobre su cabeza.**

**— ¡NUNCA... —bramó— INSULTE-A-ALBUS-DUMBLEDORE-EN-MI-PRESENCIA!**

**Agitó el paraguas en el aire para apuntar a Dudley. Se produjo un relámpago de luz violeta, un sonido como de un petardo, un agudo chillido y, al momento siguiente, Dudley saltaba, con las manos sobre su gordo trasero, mientras gemía de dolor. Cuando les dio la espalda, Harry vio una rizada cola de cerdo que salía a través de un agujero en los pantalones.**

Absolutamente todos estallaron en carcajadas.

**Tío Vernon rugió. Empujó a tía Petunia y a Dudley a la otra habitación, lanzó una última mirada aterrorizada a Hagrid y cerró con fuerza la puerta detrás de ellos.**

**Hagrid miró su paraguas y se tiró de la barba.**

**—No debería enfadarme —dijo con pesar—, pero a lo mejor no ha funcionado. Quise convertirlo en un cerdo, pero supongo que ya se parece mucho a un cerdo y no había mucho por hacer.**

Otra vez volvieron a reír a carcajadas.

**Miró de reojo a Harry, bajo sus cejas pobladas.**

**—Te agradecería que no le mencionaras esto a nadie de Hogwarts —dijo—. Yo... bien, no me está permitido hacer magia, hablando estrictamente. Conseguí permiso para hacer un poquito, para que te llegaran las cartas y todo eso... Era una de las razones por las que quería este trabajo...**

**— ¿Por qué no le está permitido hacer magia? —preguntó Harry.**

**—Bueno... yo fui también a Hogwarts y, si he de ser franco, me expulsaron. En el tercer año. Me rompieron la varita en dos. Pero Dumbledore dejó que me quedara como guardabosques. Es un gran hombre.**

-Siempre quise saber porque lo expulsaron -Dijo James.

-Cada vez que le preguntas cambia de tema -Dijo Sirius.

**— ¿Por qué lo expulsaron?**

**—Se está haciendo tarde y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer mañana —dijo Hagrid en voz alta—. Tenemos que ir a la ciudad y conseguirte los libros y todo lo demás.**

**Se quitó su grueso abrigo negro y se lo entregó a Harry**

**—Puedes taparte con esto —dijo—. No te preocupes si algo se agita. Creo que todavía tengo lirones en un bolsillo.**

-¡Termino! -Dijo Marlene.

Cuando Marlene dijo eso apareció una nota y Harry la tomo.

_Pueden tomarse el resto del día libre para conocerse entre ustedes._

-¡Buenísimo! -Dijeron Lily y Los Merodeadores.

-¿Quién mandó la nota? -Preguntó Hermione.

-Ginny, es su letra -Dijo Harry mostrando la nota.


	6. Conversaciones

Todos se empezaron a dispersar por distintos lugares, Ron y Hermione se fueron con Molly y Arthur, Alice y Frank fueron a su habitación, Marlene, Sirius y Remus se quedaron en el comedor pero se apartaron del resto y Harry, James y Lily quedaron en la sala sentados en los sillones.

Los tres se miraron y se sonrieron.

-¿De que año vienen? –Preguntó Lily para romper el silencio.

-Del 2000, pero segundamente vengan personas de 1996 o 1997 –Explicó Harry.

-¿Y como hicieron para viajar en el tiempo? –Preguntó James.

-Fue gracias a Hermione, cuando estaba leyendo algo encontró esto de los viajes en el tiempo, estuvimos un par de meses investigando y acá estamos.

-¿Cómo es el futuro? –Preguntó Lily.

-En el 2000, vivimos en paz, Voldemort no existe…

-¿Enserio? –Preguntaron los dos atónitos.

-Si, pero no les voy a contar nada porque lo van a leer –Dijo Harry rápidamente.

-Ok –Dijeron de mala gana.

-¿Y donde vivís? –Preguntó James.

-Estoy viviendo en Grimmauld Place.

-Me suena esa dirección… -Dijo James.

-Lo debes haber escuchado de Sirius porque es la dirección de la casa de sus padres.

-¿¡Cómo es que vives ahí!? –Gritó James.

-Tranquilo, la remodele y quedó bien, no escalofriante- Explicó Harry.

-¿Te trató muy mal mi hermana? –Preguntó Lily.

-Emm… digamos que… si –Respondió Harry dudoso.

-Haber, permiso, quiero ver a mi ahijado –Dijo Sirius empujando a James para poder sentarse.

-¿Y como sabes si soy tu ahijado? –Preguntó Harry.

-Ya tuvimos esa discusión –Dijo James.

-¿Cómo soy en el futuro? –Preguntó Sirius.

-No vas a querer saber, y no te voy a decir –Dijo Harry.

-¡Pero quiero saber! –Dijo cual nene chiquito.

-No te voy a decir, vas a tener que esperar.

-¿Cuánto tengo que esperar? –Preguntó Sirius ansioso.

-Hasta el tercer libro.

-¡Hasta el tercer libro! –Gritó Sirius.

-Si.

-¿¡Qué hice todo ese tiempo!? –Volvió a gritar.

-Si te digo no me vas a creer, lo va a explicar en el tercer libro –Explicó Harry.

-Canuto, deja de gritar –Dijo Remus, que apareció con Marlene y se sentó.

-Ahora vamos a hacer preguntas importantes –Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa un tanto malvada.

-¿Tengo que tener miedo? –Preguntó Harry mirando a James, Remus, Marlene y Lily.

-No se lo que va a preguntar, pero yo tendría miedo –Dijo Remus, y Harry tragó en seco.

-Haber… mi querido ahijado ¿Tiene novia? –Preguntó Sirius agarrando a Harry de los hombros.

-Ya me lo venía venir –Dijeron James y Lily.

-Si.

-¿Y es pelirroja? –Preguntó Sirius.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –Preguntó Harry atónito.

-La maldición Potter –Dijeron Sirius y Remus en tono misterioso.

-¿La que? –Preguntaron Harry y James, y cuando se dieron cuenta sonrieron.

-Es como le decimos con Sirius –Aclaró Remus.

-Sigo sin entender –Dijeron padre e hijo y ambos empezaron a reír.

-Haber todo Potter tiene un cabello imposible de peinar –Dijo Sirius señalando la cabeza de ambos Potter.

-Todo Potter tiene un ceguera horrible –Dijo Remus mirando a los ojos a padre e hijo.

-¡Hey! –Chillaron lo dos.

-Todo Potter tiene los ojos de su madre –Dijo Sirius mirando a Lily.

-Es verdad, yo tengo los ojos de mi mamá –Dijo James.

-Y por ultimo, pero más importante…- Empezó Remus.

-Todo Potter, tiene su pelirroja –Dijeron al unísono.

-Dorea tiene a Charlus –Empezó Remus.

-James a Lily –Siguió Sirius.

-Y vos a tu pelirroja –Terminó Remus.

-Wow –Dijeron Harry y James.

-Hola –Dijeron Ron y Hermione.

-Hola –Respondieron todos.

-Harry, tenemos que decirte algo- Dijo Ron.

-¿Ahora? –Preguntó Harry.

-Si- Dijeron Ron y Hermione al unísono, entonces Harry se levantó y se apartaron de todos.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Harry un tanto impaciente.

-Tenes que hablar con James, Sirius y Remus sobre que Remus es hombre-lobo y James y Sirius animagos –Dijo Hermione.

-Ok, después hablo con ellos –Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron a sentarse con los padres y "tíos" del primero.

-¿Pasó algo? –Preguntó Lily un tanto preocupada.

-No, esta todo bien –Dijo Harry, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora -. Después necesito hablar con ustedes tres –Dijo señalando a los tres Merodeadores presentes.

-Ok, vamos ahora si queres –Dijo James, Harry asintió y los tres amigos se levantaron, fueron a un lado del comedor y Harry habló.

-Le tienen que decir a quien sea necesario, que vos-Dijo señalando a Remus- sos un hombre-lobo y ustedes –Señalando a su padre y su padrino- son animagos.

De repente los tres amigos empalidecieron.

-¿Lo sabes? –Lograron articular.

-No, solo lo adivine y se los dije –Dijo en tono de burla-. Obvio que lo se, tienen hasta el tercer libro para decírselo a quien sea necesario –Dijo Harry y los tres asintieron.

Mientras tanto en el comedor.

-¿Qué le tiene que decir Harry a los chicos? –Preguntó Lily con curiosidad.

-Nada, ya te vas a enterar –Dijo Ron.

-Ya se de donde Harry sacó la curiosidad –Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa y Lily se sonrojo levemente.

-¡Ey! Que yo sola no soy –Dijo Lily, y la parejita rió.

-¿Leemos? –Preguntó Andrómeda.

Los chicos en ese momento salieron de la habitación y James agarró el libro.


End file.
